Bonding Through Travels (Hetalia FACE 'Family' RoadTrip)
by Shae Wexburg
Summary: It's Alfred's turn to bring the FACE 'family' through his country. It'll be a long journey, with jokes, games, and fun. But heartbreak, and jealousy, confusion, and fights. The family are certain it'll work out in the end, it always does. Basically the FACE Family Road Trip no one asked for but got anyway. Contains: USUK, AmeCan, Maple Tea, FrUS, FrUK, and Franada.
1. Marvelous Events of Maine

**A/N: I swear, this will be short. Just wanted to say three things. One, credit goes to the owner of the picture. I cannot find you! But if it's yours, please, say something! I also Just want to say every ship is in this story, however, I personally prefer USUK, Franada, FrUS, and AmeCan. America Harem! Haha, he's just too shippable! I'm sorry if it's a bit more biased towards that, but I have a hard time adding the others. More Franada is sure to come, don't worry! And, three, I do not own Hetalia, so copyright or whatever, this is just a fanfiction. It's so weird to do that. Regardless, enjoy!**

"I thought I already told you no!"

"Ah, but your eyes said yes!"

"No they didn't!"

"I hate to interrupt, but I fear to say they kind of did." Interjected Matthew, blushing heavily. Arthur and Alfred were arguing again. Not even arguing, playfully bickering. That was how they communicated nowadays. Francis said it was a reliever of the sexual tension, which only made Matthew more embarrassed.

It was the 21st century, 2016 to be exact. Which meant it was Alfred's turn to force the FACE family to tour USA. They would be making pit stops wherever Alfred insisted, much to everyone's displeasure. When Arthur and Francis complained, Alfred merely reminded them that it wasn't his fault that they had such small countries. Unfortunately, with this logic, no one could really argue.

They were starting on the east coast. In Maine, and Francis was greatly appreciative of the beautiful area. Claiming it was gorgeous like his home. Luckily, passing through, they didn't experience any thunderstorms. Alfred decided they would go fishing, and stay at shady motels. Which resulted in this:

"Um, guys, I caught a lobster." Matthew said, pulling his net out of the water. "It's alive, what do I do?"

Alfred beamed at him. "What you're supposed to do! We will cook it and eat it!" Matthew looked mortified.

"That's a jolly good idea, I fancy that I-"

Francis covered his mouth. "No. You will not be doing any cooking _Angleterre_." Matthew silently snickered at the elder nation, who looked like an upset cat about to arch its back and hiss. Alfred on the other hand let out his usual boisterous laugh, turning heads from the others in the area. "I will be in charge of cooking." Francis informed them, and they were off in a matter of moments.

"Damn you frogface!"

Needless to say, dinner was exquisite. But that didn't mean it wasn't a hassle. First was the steaming, which was followed by the boiling of it. Arthur and Alfred were sent out of the house, because, according to Francis, they killed the 'good food' vibe. Matthew argued, 'it was fine, they weren't that bad.' And as soon this rule was implanted, Alfred took advantage of the system, and tried to cover the lobster with chocolate while Arthur attempted to get out his miniature frier. No one knew why he even had packed it. The best way to put it, was the two were booted out of the room quickly.

Eventually the meal was cooked, and the FACE family was back in action. They were gathered around the table. Which wasn't much of a table, in fact it was rather shabby. Arthur was about 110% certain that there were maggots inside of it. He didn't press the matter, a cheap hotel was best for their economies after all.

"Isn't it beautiful outside?" Francis asked dreamily.

Matthew coughed. And Arthur spoke. "Sure, _outside._ " Because really, inside, it was trash. "Which begs the question, why aren't we outside?"

Alfred nodded, still silent because his mouth was shoved full of food. And even Alfred didn't want to waste the food that was in his mouth. It had nothing to to do with the fact that chewing with your mouth open at the table is considered inappropriate. Arthur pretended this was why, liking to think that he had raised Alfred that well.

"Because, there are bugs." Francis answered simply.

Matthew frowned. Because, that was _not_ a sufficient answer. Matthew ate outside when there were moose warring outdoors. That never stopped him. In fact, some days he would bet with some of the neighboring people about which Moose would win. Matthew hadn't been wrong to this day. Though, that was off topic. He simply enjoyed the beautiful nature, especially here in Maine. Which still wasn't as great as Canada in his eyes.

It's not like the day was humid and full of bugs. There was a pleasant breeze from the ocean, seeing as they were on the coast. The sun shown down, and the sky was clear of clouds. Matthew and Alfred both thought it was the perfect day to be outside. Arthur just wanted to be away from the bugs he suspected be in the hotel room. Those were far worse than anything the big world could offer at this moment in this place.

"Of course, bugs. As if there are not bugs here." Arthur commented, as if it were the weather. "But of course, you'd imagine a frog like you would eat those up."

Francis stabbed his fork into the lobster and glared at Arthur. "Oh, really?" He chuckled. "Watch yourself, _mon ami._ " A tension fell over the table. The two watched each other, neither of them eating. Even the dense nation that Alfred was caught on.

"Well, would you look at the time-" Alfred began, before he was cut off by Arthur reaching across the table and grabbing Francis by the tie. Trying to strangle him. "Goddammit Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed, trying to pull the elder nation off of the table.

"You bloody bastard! I hate going on trips with you! And you're hair products are stupid and all they do is take up the bathroom!"

Francis gasped, and Matthew watched on hesitantly. "I hope your absence in the EU helps us all prosper!"

"I hope the maggots eat your hair out!"

"I hope on the name of the queen that your crush sees you as a friend!"

Matthew mouth dropped agape. Alfred on the other hand muttered, "Rekt." And Matthew had to contain his laughter. Alfred was very good at not helping, especially situations like this. Matthew couldn't hold it any longer, and burst out laughing.

"I apologize, that was uncalled for." Matthew stated hastily, still gathering himself. He shot a look over at Alfred, who was sitting, not regretting his actions.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're all children, I swear it."

Alfred steadied himself. "I'm like that because of the lack of a childhood I had, and the horrific events I've suffered as nation that's only been around for 240 years." The room was full of dead silence. A heavy tension settled, and the serious atmosphere was intimidating. Arthur felt a small tide of guilt wash over him, knowing he'd gone to war with Alfred twice. "That and it makes you pissy, which is funny to no end." Arthur sighed, thank god for Alfred's immaturity.

Dinner was finished rather fast. The whole affair passed without another incident, with exception of harsh glares and muted curses. Matthew was questioning why he agreed to come along on this trip. He had paperwork to do, people to visit (if they acknowledged him), free health care to boast about... Needless to point, he had better things to do. Right? His resolve crumbled, he just wanted to spend time with these idiots. He couldn't ask for anything better. Sure, they were loud, and angry, and swore in mainly two languages at one another, and yes, he feared for his life quite a few times, but he wouldn't trade it for the rest of the world. Literally.

Alfred was getting all tucked in for bed. He had his favorite stuffed animal with him, it was a bald eagle he had named Hero. He had his favorite blanket too. One he had, had since Tino had stitched it for him. Before Arthur claimed custody. And 'brothers' or whatever. Brothers was simply a term to describe country's under same rule. Alfred liked the guy, but wasn't brother a bit of a push? "Y'all, we have two beds. What're the sleeping places?"

Francis smirked. "Angleterre, wouldn't you want to sleep with me? Honhonhon~ Oh wait."

Arthur bristled, like a cat rubbed the wrong way. He whipped around. "Frog, I will take you to the gallows."

"Alright, Francis is sleeping with me, just wanna clear that up."

"He's what?!" Arthur and Matthew exclaimed in tandem.

"Yes, Alfred, you're a handsome man, why wasn't I aware of this sudden development?" Francis asked.

Alfred blushed heavily. "Not that!" He made wild gesticulations, trying to point out, that he was not sleeping with Francis. He meant in the same bed! He would never have intercourse with _that_ thing. Distinctly ignoring the past times it had happened. He wouldn't do it this year... Not if Alfred could help it. Okay, maybe. Francis was rather good looking, and experienced. And he didn't regret the other times... Bad Alfred! No naughty thoughts about people on the same road trip!

Arthur released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. Matthew beside him followed suit. Alfred couldn't have worded that any worse, and Alfred had said quite a few dumb and insensitive things in his time. Arthur and Matthew met eyes, both relieved at the latest development.

"Okay _Amerique._ But, if you want some, you can get some." He winked. Not at all feeling shame. Alfred was a striking man, with muscles underneath those clothes despite the burgers he frequently shoved down his throat. Obesity was highest in America after all, but so were all of the other eating disorders. Francis shuddered, _Alfred would never do that._ He told himself, but he would never know.

Alfred waved him off, feeling much more settled. "Anyway." He annunciated, coughing. "Matthew and Arthur should sleep next to one another, so as not to cause any issues between Francis and Arthur." He narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "I will be watching you."

Matthew looked at Arthur, who was unknowingly disappointed at not getting to sleep next to Alfred. He contemplated his choices. On one hand, he could sleep with a rational person who wouldn't grope him in his sleep every night and leave Alfred to deal with the sexual man. But the same said rational person he'd spend his nights with would long to be touched by the man in the other bed. And on the _other hand_ he could switch off with Alfred, to numb the 'pain' for everyone. Except for Francis, but he was probably fine no matter what.

"I say we switch off." He stated. "I can't expect you to sleep with Francis every night." Arthur's eyes drifted to Matthew's, but over the years Matthew had developed a master poker face. Arthur could find no trace of emotion or subliminal message in those features. Was Matthew trying to set him up, or was he being genuine? Damn that expressionless Canadian!

Alfred smiled. "Aw, Mattie, always so considerate."

Matthew's eyes flickered for a moment. He hummed, saying nothing further. Content with the answer. Arthur was panicking inside. It was a lot like: _Oh my, in the name of the queen! Matthew that bloody wanker is setting me up for disaster! What if we touch in our sleep? What if..._ It was a never ending stream of questions.

"But Mattie, then we don't ever get to cuddle!"

Matthew refrained from rolling his eyes. "I'm getting the strange feeling that I'll have enough cuddling during the day to hold me over for a year."

Alfred pouted. "That's where we differ!" He whined. "I need my daily dose of Matthew!"

Matthew pretended to ponder this. "Can't you, I don't know, find a method that doesn't involve physical contact?"

Alfred beamed. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Francis's eyes gleamed. Matthew was an evil mastermind. "That's alright, you can cuddle me all night." Francis suggested, and Alfred laughed. Arthur's mood of 'oh my, all my dreams are coming true' was instantly slaughtered. It quickly became, 'I will obliterate you and everyone you care about'.

Matthew saw this, and freaked out. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, none of the experiences I've ever had have prepared me for this moment._ "Right... Well, I'm tired, eh." He chuckled awkwardly. "Perhaps bed is for us all."

Arthur's eyes bore into the side of Matthew's head and he felt himself shrink under the gaze. Francis snickered at the unfolding scene, and Alfred remained oblivious to the subtext. No surprise there then.

Everyone voiced their collective agreements.

"That's right! Heroes need sleep after all!"

"Beauty rest is important for _moi._ "

"Bloody hell, whatever."

Arthur slept roughly that night, because Alfred was within the clutches of that insufferable frog. Not that Arthur would let anyone know of this. After all, it was Alfred who left him in the beginning. Maybe Francis and him were good together, after all, it was Francis that assisted Alfred in overthrowing Arthur's citizens. A bitter feeling settled in his chest as he drifted to sleep, unaware of Matthew's frustrations.

Matthew felt bad for Arthur, truly. But Matthew loved Francis and Alfred. Maybe a bit more than friendly, not that he would be noticed. He was indulging in his own self loathing in hopes it could tune out Arthur's even louder one.

Alfred slept soundly, comfortable being Francis' big spoon. It was nice to cuddle someone, he'd never really done it before. Sure, he'd engaged in intimate activities with humans, and those same illicit actions with some personifications (none of which he would name) but none of them had love. Francis' didn't really either, but Francis was the country of love, and Alfred would take what he could get for now. Until he figured out what he wanted with his life.

Francis didn't mind being snuggled. Alfred was good at it, and rather muscular. (How, Francis still couldn't figure out. That absurd amount of food shouldn't be ingested by anyone.) He also knew it made Arthur jealous, which was one step closer to his plan: Get Alfred someone to love. Francis noted that both nations were lonely people, and needed someone to love. What better than each other? Besides, Francis had, had enough of the 'unresolved sexual tension' he'd once claimed it to be, between the two. Be it about spelling, or tea, or freedom, and anything in between their teasing and arguing made Francis wonder when they would finally make out. Yeah, Francis argued with Arthur too. He realized, and that probably made it seem like he loved Arthur. He didn't _hate_ Arthur. The other personification could be blunt, and rude, and obnoxious, but they were friends, and Francis' life would be empty without his partner in crime. Even when they didn't want to be. Francis had also laid with Arthur once or twice before, he was certainly attractive. Not what Francis wanted.

Francis was in love, he believed, with Joan. She was magnificent, and gorgeous. She was elegant and accepting. Her death was undeserving, and he hated that she was gone. When he saw her again as Lisa, he couldn't contain his joy. If anyone in the world deserved happiness in the next life, it was her. He kind of loved Antonio and Gilbert, but they were best friends. They loved each other, not romantically. He found his mind drifting to Matthew, wondering if the quiet nation loved anyone. Francis decided that he certainly loved Matthew, but he wasn't sure how.

For now though, Francis was content with laying next to Alfred, left to wonder about the world within the safety of someone else's non committed arms. It wasn't love, but Francis would wait till he found the right person.

When morning arrived, surprisingly it was Alfred who was up first. He had whipped the curtain opened, and it was now all astray. The deathly bright beams shown in the excited American's eyes, and Arthur groaned. Alfred on the other hand was excited on a new level. Today they were going to visit Old Port, and Funtown Splashtown (unknowingly to the other personifications), two main things to do in Maine. He laughed to himself, noticing that it was a funny double word.

Francis rolled onto his face, keeping his blue orbs shut, his long hair shielding him. Matthew shifted so that he was on his back, and dragged a pillow to cover his face as he let out a long yawn. The two were not ready to face the world yet, not even Alfred's usual enthusiasm could be infectious at this time in the morning. Speaking of the time, Arthur asked what it was.

"3:00 am! We have to see the entrancing sunrises." He mumbled _in_ said trance.

Francis moaned and Matthew released a distressed whine. "I'm sure it can wait at least another hour." Matthew muttered pulling the comforter back over his slender body. Arthur who had really only spoken once coherently was on the other side of the room making cups of coffee.

"If only, once Alfred's got his mind set on something, there is no stopping him." Arthur grumbled.

Francis perked up from the his side of the room. It was his time to shine, insulting and bothering Arthur was his specialty. "You would know."

"What's that supposed to mean pepe!?" He returned.

"It's just that, Alfred was dead set on living an independent lifestyle that he branched out his resources, gathered his men, and won a war against you." Francis said simply, as if it were such a controversial topic.

Arthur gripped the creamer so hard the lid popped off. "Watch your mouth or it'll have a bruise rather soon."

Alfred glanced at Matthew who was now sitting up in bed against the headboard. Matthew returned the concerned look, and they decided to change the topic. "You know, Francis, two of the most popular memes were frogs."

Arthur and Francis scowled, speaking in turn. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, well, Francis, Arthur calls you frog-"

"Speaking of which..." Arthur growled.

"Abort! Abort!" Alfred exclaimed hurriedly. "I smoked a real cigarette last week!"

Arthur's change of mood would leave anyone else with whiplash. "Alfred! What did I tell you about those things! I only used them during my punk phase, and I strongly advise you now, and have in the past that they will cause you harm!"

Matthew heaved a sigh, and glared at Francis. Francis gave him a sheepish grin, but Matthew's eyes told him that they would be having a chat later. Even though Francis was the elder of the two, Matthew felt like he was the parent supposed to scold his child for getting into fights with other kids.

"'M sorry Artie! I also..." At a loss at what to say regarding the topic. "...I considered getting a piercing like you had."

Arthur's face turned a crisp shade of red. "I-I," He sputtered with embarrassment. "Those have closed up!"

Francis smirked. "That does not mean you didn't have them." He informed mock-dutifully, enjoying Arthur's irritated expression. The mood was going to grow stormy again.

"Francis, don't you have makeup to put on?" Matthew intervened.

Francis scowled, but nodded. "I'm gorgeous, I don't need makeup."

Arthur scoffed, but was silenced by Alfred's hand covering his mouth. "Sh."

Matthew smiled brightly at Alfred, for once in his goddamn life doing something that benefitted everyone swelly. As horrible as that sounds. Well, that wasn't true. That one time during World War 2 was for the best... Or, nevermind. That was a sensitive topic for all of the allies, especially Alfred. As much as it hurt, he couldn't regret it. Matthew shook his head to rid the suddenly deep and dark thought.

Eventually the FACE family made it into the car, Arthur claiming the front, so he could change the music to whatever he wanted. Francis was in the back behind Arthur because Francis claimed he needed more legroom than Matthew. (At that Arthur pushed his seat back as far as he could. (Matthew laughed at the karma of it all.))

They arrived at Old Port around 5:00, considering their morning routine lasted quite a while. That and they had to pull over because Arthur had to, as Alfred quite eloquently put it, had to take a piss. Francis said he was PMSing and had to change his tampon. Arthur ignored the comment, but made extra sure that when he came out of the gas station he brought the grubbiest sandwich he could find.

"So, I called ahead, and guess what?!" He shouted, waiting for a response. When none came except glares and yawns, Alfred continued. "I rented us bikes so that we could bike 5 miles!"

Francis nearly spit his drink. Arthur looked ready to stab a bitch. And Matthew was ready to cry.

"It'll keep you guys fit!"

"No, I cannot, I will not make it!"

"I'm gonna die, eh."

"Bloody hell, Alfred, no way!"

Alfred grinned. "It's only five miles!"

Francis pursed his lips. "It's five o'clock in the morning, _mon ami._ "

Alfred ignored them, and went up to the vender. He gave the lady his most charming smile, and offered his name. She blushed, and gave them their bicycles. Alfred winked at her, and told her she should, 'keep up being beautiful, even this early in the morning.' Francis was impressed, but Arthur was not.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, trying to sound neutral, but failing miserably. Matthew sent him a look. "I mean," He grunted, shaking his head. "Flirting with her? Why?"

"You don't know?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If I knew, I wouldn't ask."

"Maine my dear!" He called, and the red haired beauty perked up.

She slid out from behind the booth. She swung her keys around her fingers, and approached the four nations. Her hair was short, and red, but she had not one freckle on her body. Her eyes a stunning blue, with a gentle flick of gold. Alfred knew why, it was her flag color. In her eyes. All of the states had it.

Arthur was reluctant, but she was a part of Alfred after all. Wouldn't that be incest? He realized with that logic, back when he owned Alfred that would have been considered incest and ignored it. They were separate people with different urges, they weren't related so their love could be a reality. Arthur lost track if he was talking about himself or Maine.

"Emma Brown, pleasure to meet you." Her voice was melodious, and Francis grinned brightly at her.

" _Oui, mon amour._ " He purred. He shifted his eyes to meet Alfred's. "My, if all of your states are this lovely, this could be a nice trip."

"Well, half of them are males." He stated, oblivious. Matthew shook his head at Alfred's response.

Francis' grin turned predatory. "Even better." Alfred cocked his head to the left, but was ignored. "Emma, _ma chère,_ it was a pleasure meeting you." He blew a kiss to the now blushing state, and flipped his hair.

"America, it is always so nice to speak with you."

Alfred waved her off. "Please, call me Alfred." He smiled. "Anyway, as wonderful as it to see you, I should probably go on my biking trip. Otherwise the boys might think I don't love them."

"You don't." Matthew piped up. Glaring at the hand signaling him that the entire thing wasn't important. Matthew let out an indignant huff, and ignored the rest of the company. Except for Arthur, who was still utterly destroyed at seeing how wonderful America was doing after only being around for 24o years. Historians would argue that the country was a disaster, but Alfred seemed okay, and that was good enough for now.

"Goodbye, Emma."

Everyone chimed in their good wishes, and Francis a confession of love, before they made it on their bikes. And they all had to hand it to Alfred. They rode around, and were able to see the sights, beautiful ones at that. The architecture of the buildings were beautiful, and matched the brick sidewalks. The sea was a gorgeous color and the weather began to perk up as soon as the sun was raising in the sky.

No one paid any attention the ache in their legs. They lost track of the miles they rode, to caught up in the different boats that swept through the harbor. And they all had a different feeling in their hearts. Alfred, was one of pride. His country was still beautiful, even after all these years, and it made him smile even when things grew hard. Arthur's was more ambivalent. It was bitter knowing that this was once his land, saddened, knowing Alfred needed not anything of Arthur, and happy that the country was doing so well after everything he'd gone through. Francis' heart stung with nostalgia. This land reminded him of his home, but he couldn't quite pick out what. He just soaked it up, and was comfortable. Matthew's face was overtaken in a benevolent smile, and wished the best for Alfred in his future.

"Isn't it nice?"

Immediately, Arthur, and his tsundere ways, had him decline. "Not at all. I'm sure I could have something this beautiful anytime."

Francis snorted. "You already lost your chance."

"I wasn't talking about you, wanker!"

Francis smirked. "I wasn't talking about me, either."

Matthew stared them both down. "I think it's gorgeous, eh." Alfred beamed his way, and blatantly ignored the two arguing nations. "When you two are done reminding us of sex ed, and hormones, we'd like to enjoy this morning."

Arthur scowled. "It's not like that at all!"

Francis nodded in agreement. "I never agree with Angleterre, and for once he has a point! I'd never lower myself to that. I have some standards!"

Alfred yawned, wondering if he should've brought Japan instead.

"Oh really? You didn't seem to think that during 1697 during the Nine Wars makeup sex!" Arthur countered.

Matthew turned bright red, and Alfred slammed on the brakes. "Alright, I can't take it anymo'! If I hea' one more goddamned wo'd out of the two of you, you'll both sit in the back of the ca' the rest of this trip!" Alfred shouted, his voice taking on his serious, boston, accent.

Francis and Arthur started apologizing before Matthew's sharp gaze cut them off. " _Ta gueule._ " Matthew hissed in French, which was most certainly unlike him. Speaking in French, he could do, cursing, was not something he normally did. In other words, Francis took that at his cue to shut up. Arthur on the other hand, hearing the bostonian accent told him, 'Alfred's annoyed, so shut up.' That, and he didn't know what Matthew said, but could gather the concept.

" _Je suis désolé,_ " Francis returned, head bowed.

Eventually, they made it back to the vender. Unfortunately, it wasn't Emma in charge anymore. Much to Francis and Alfred's displeasure, (for two very different reasons) they deposited their bikes, and prepared for the second part of their adventure.

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Bugger off!"

"Now who's releasing sexual tensions?"

"Guys I think-"

"Your face is ugly!"

"Your stubble is stupid!"

"Why am I apart of this?"

"Guys, I really think-"

"Ugh! You're still breathing!?"

"Guys!" Matthew interrupted. "There's traffic up ahead, Alfred, slow down!"

"You haven't even told us where we're going that requires us to go through such heavy traffic." Arthur grumbled.

Alfred went to speak, but was cut off by the Frenchman. "You have no room to talk, _idiote._ " Francis informed him.

 _"Arrête, tu niguad._ " Roughly translating to, stop you simpleton, Francis' mouth snapped shut. Matthew was seriously irritated, eye twitching. "You too Arthur, I'm tired of the passive aggressive comments. If you have something to say, just say it."

"Arthur, your country is always full of traffic," Francis stated. "And, _putain tu es con."_

"You wanker! At least I don't cover up my insults with a language only you and your boyfriend understand!"

Matthew gasped. "Okay, hold on, both of you-"

"We're here!" Alfred interrupted cheerily, seemingly ignoring the tense atmosphere, electing to spend his day having fun rather than to pry apart the two fighting idiots in the back. Unlike Matthew, he had given up having high expectations for the obnoxious nations whose voices dominated the car. "Remember when I said to bring your swimsuits? Hope you brought them! Because look!"

They had arrived at Funtown Splashtown. And the parking lot was packed. Arthur could see the rides, and any lingering anger he felt towards Francis drifted away. My oh my, would this bring Arthur back to his Pirate days.

Then Matthew pointed out the lines.

"I'm a nation Mattie! I got us a bonus deal! We get to skip all of the lines!"

Francis smirked. "My boy."

To put it simply, they split up. "Because of our agreement yesterday, I'm going to sleep with Francis again tonight, and as soon as we reach the next state, then I sleep next to Arthur-"

"Why are you sleeping _with_ the frog, but sleeping _next_ to me?" Arthur interjected.

"I dunno? Anywho, because of that, I'll spend the day with Matthew."

Matthew frowned, that was not where he thought that was going. He wasn't complaining. Alfred, shirtless, and all of his glory, with just Matthew, under his undivided attention... He sighed dreamily, receiving a sharp glare for Arthur.

"I presume that means I have to spend the day with _this?_ " He glanced over to Francis who was still lost in thought. He'd been distant so far yet. "Whatever."

Francis kissed him on the cheek, earning a smack. "You bloody, insufferable, pompous, wine lover!"

"I also smell like cheese, don't you like that?" Francis joked, still not fully in the groove. Matthew and, unexpectedly, Alfred noticed.

Arthur gave him a flat look. "I'm lactose intolerant."

Alfred looked momentarily confused before realizing it was a joke. "Well, we're off, love you guys!" Alfred turned on his heel excitedly, grasped Matthew's hand in his own, and was gone within moments. Leaving Francis and Arthur to call after them.

"Love you too!"

"Don't embarrass us!"

Francis spun towards Arthur. "Let's at least view, the attractions."

On the other hand, Matthew's face was covered with red, as Alfred beamed at all of his civilians, and even others coming to tour his country. He pointed out different rides, and asked Matthew what he'd prefer to go on first.

"Whatever one you might fall off of." He joked, and Alfred snorted before bursting into his usual gleeful laughter.

Alfred pulled him to a stop. "Listen Matthew, I want to say something. About when we were kids, I was-"

"That one!" Matthew started hastily, stopping Alfred's speech. "Excalibur, the wooden rollercoaster. Why would you name it that? That's lore of King Arthur."

Alfred blushed. "Well, Arthur would always tell me stories about the wise and brave king Arthur Pendragon, and his loyal wizard, Merlin. I loved the story so much that I expressly remember Excalibur and begging to hear the story again and again, and... You know."

Matthew chuckled.

"Speaking of which, as a kid, I wanted to say sorry, because I was-"

Matthew grabbed his other hand and pressed his lips to the others. It wasn't a peck, it was a bit sloppier, and moved his hand out Alfred's grip to his hair. Alfred was still stunned, and Matthew accepted this, pulling away, flushed.

"Uh," Alfred began, dumbfounded, and completely forgetting about what he'd been saying before. "Yeah, this ride does look fun."

Matthew grinned, and the two nations took off.

Back with Francis and Arthur, the two ended up by the slides. "You dunce, I will win this, I was a pirate!" He shouted, when they were at the racing slides. Amprimites Challenge, Arthur remembered, but kept the thought in the back of his mind.

"Always a competition with you. Even the sex." Francis winked, reminding Arthur of their times in the past. Francis always won, always could go longer, and Arthur hated it. But, it was bit hot, he would admit. "Don't worry, _Angleterre,_ I hate losing as much as you." Arthur had hardly registered it, but was aware that Francis was a little off.

"3...2...1..." It was on.

Arthur gripped his mat, and maneuvered his tightly, in contrast to Francis, who held on loosely, and didn't fight against the water. It certainly said a lot about their personalities. Both were speeding down, feeling the water splash into their faces. It was a nice distraction, to finally have something entertaining to do. To stop them from worrying about love, and politics, and economics, and wars.

The two were sliding down in tune. They glanced over at each other with a sharp look. Arthur grabbed a handful of water, and threw it and Francis. "Take that sucker!" While it distracted Francis, having him fall behind, Arthur's missing hand caused him to lose control. In the end, Francis and Arthur failed miserably, and both lost.

"But honestly, I won." Arthur insisted. "I used tactics."

"I would've won." Francis rolled his eyes.

"No way! I would've won, you had no chance-" Francis cut him off by pressing his tongue into Arthur's open mouth. He slid his tongue back out, and chewed lightly on Arthur's lip, remembering where the piercing once was. Their lips weren't a perfect match for each other, but at the moment neither cared. It felt nice to have their lips meet, and forget about their troubles for a moment. When Francis pulled away, Arthur rested his head against Francis' shoulder, trying to regain his breath, panting.

Francis grinned. "I think I won, no?"

Arthur glared. "God, I hate you." And the two dissolved into laughter.

Back with Alfred, he and Matthew were going up the first hill. Matthew was fine, at least he knew the hill was coming. He never really liked roller coasters, ever since when they were children Alfred would make jokes about them breaking. As Matthew got older, he conquered the fear, but it always lingered in his mind.

"Alfred, just checking in, um, when was the last time I told you I hated you?"

Alfred burst out laughing. "No way dude, just hold on tight!" And just like that they were off. Down the hill wasn't so bad, until suddenly, there was another hill.

"Holy shit!" Matthew shouted, and this only made Alfred laugh harder. Matthew clung to the handlebar, only because of his lack of preparing. And Alfred, being Alfred, threw his hands in the air and screamed the entire time.

Eventually the ride came to a jolty stop. One that Alfred took pleasure in, Matthew on the other hand, did not. As they made their way off the ride, Alfred held Matthew's hand in order to steady them. As soon as they cleared the area, Alfred sweeped Matthew off his feet for a heated kiss.

Matthew's arms went around Alfred's neck, and Alfred held him off the ground for a few moments, where his hands located themselves around his waist. Tongue's clashed in a battle, and teeth grazed lips, it was everything Matthew had hoped for and more. The kiss was passionate and frantic, yet tender and loving. Alfred began pushing further, letting his tongue explore the warm cavern of Matthew's mouth, and Matthew moaned in ecstasy. Both too caught up in each other for the rest of the world. Figuratively, and literally.

Arthur and Francis, still high off of their kiss walked over to the ride Excalibur. "Isn't it sentimental, that Alfred has a ride with such a name?"

Francis chuckled. "Why do you love him?"

"Because he's not you, for one."

"That's not the impression I got earlier. Did I ever tell you, you're great with your mouth?" Francis informed him.

Arthur quirked a brow. "Wow, is that a compliment I'm receiving? Who are you, and what have you done with Francis Bonnefoy?" The two shared a laugh, and continued on to find the exit of the ride, where they stumbled upon the scene.

Matthew and Alfred, caught in a kiss. Arthur's was shocked, and Francis was a bit stunned too, to say the least. He hadn't expected the two of them to do this while they were away. Francis duly noted they did the same thing, only in the defense of the guilty party seen.

Arthur knew he should have seen it coming. There was no way Alfred would ever fall in love with him not when he had someone as lovely as Matthew. He felt tears spring in his eyes, and was overtaken with a bout of jealousy. What did Matthew have that he didn't? What was Matthew so much better at, that made Alfred scoop him up and kiss him silly, kiss him like the world was ending? Why couldn't Arthur be loved? Alfred was... In love with someone else. His chest stung, but he straightened up. Now crying over spilt milk right? Except this wasn't milk. This was that expensive bottle of wine your parents bought from France, and even if you don't like Francis Bonnefoy, you're not blind to a good taste. This is hate, regret, and pain because the glass gets into your skin as you struggle to clean it up, but it's gone, and it'll stain. Forever.

Francis tried to speak. "Arthur, I had no idea-"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, do you understand? Let's finish today happily." He forced a smile, and trudged over to Alfred and Matthew. Both of their eyes were clouded with lust, and a slightly smile on their face. Hair disheveled, and Arthur wished that he could've been the cause of Alfred's state.

Alfred grinned over at them. "Hi guys! Wanna go on the Tornado? It's a four person ride, so we can be together!"

Matthew who was still in a state that left him unable to speak remained silent from where he stood. Arthur followed suit, his throat still constricted. Francis was the only competent one at the time, and had to do what he had to do. He pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips, and began to speak. "He always gets like that after we have a heated session, if you catch my drift." Alfred laughed, and Arthur wished Alfred would get jealous. It was better than whatever this was. "We're down if you are."

Matthew coughed, and Alfred wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know the feeling Francis." He winked, and Matthew buried his head into Alfred's shoulder. Arthur's eyes watched the scene, trying to hide the malice, but Francis was a wise observer. "I'm ready to go! How about you, Mattie?" He purred.

"Y-yeah!" He stammered, and Alfred chortled.

The four made their way to the large water slide, hitting a few others on the way. Overall, the day was going great. Despite the fact that Arthur was heartbroken, Alfred was too happy, Francis was having an internal breakdown, and Matthew was confused as hell. When they grabbed their tube, Alfred smirked claiming he was macho, and he could carry it the whole way. Francis didn't have the strength to argue, Arthur not the heart, and Matthew not the mental state.

When they made it to the top, they took their seats. Except for Arthur, who stumbled and fell into Alfred's laugh, their faces an inch away. The whole ordeal was embarrassing, but was soon to be repeated. The entered the dark tube, before the came out to a valley they went up and down on. It was exhilarating, moving fast, and being with three other people who were close friends.

Arthur decided, watching Alfred's face, that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His eyes, a gorgeous sky blue, sparkling in the hot sun, but taking up the whole room. His wheat colored hair fell into his face just barely, and Arthur wanted to brush it out of the way so that he could run his hands through it. Perfect full lips, and strong jaw. His body was strong, and a smile that could light up the world. He was surprised cancer wasn't cured because of it. Because even though Arthur was heartbroken, Alfred being in love with someone else, the shining of water glistening on his skin, and the shiny white teeth that gleamed in the sunshine, Arthur would take that any day. Alfred's happiness made him happy, he realized. He just wished, he could be the one making him so happy.

They crashed out of the water slide, and Arthur found himself in Alfred's arms when they hit the water. The once colony was beaming at Arthur who wasn't even touching the ground as Alfred held him. "What did you think of the ride?" Alfred asked, and Arthur's face turned red.

"I-I-I thought it was fine!" He exclaimed, and squawked indignantly when Alfred heaved him over his shoulder.

"One more ride before we leave!" Alfred shouted, and the four made their way to the final ride. Matthew finding himself distantly upset of the affection Alfred was now showing Arthur, but was comforted when Francis wrapped an arm around his waist, and the two followed after the former colony and his current 'captive'.

"No. I'm not riding that thing!" Arthur squealed, as manly as one could when he was told he was riding a ride like this. "No."

Alfred gave him the puppy eyes. He drew his brows together to make him look sad, and let his eyes well up with tears. "Not even for your former colony?" Everytime Alfred used that line, it worked. No matter what, Arthur couldn't resist.

"Fine. But only because you'd mope if I didn't."

Alfred cheered, and grabbed Matthew's hand, who was surprised at the sudden attention. They all climbed onto the ride. Dragon's Descent, it read. Alfred sat in between Francis and Matthew. Francis had the side, and Arthur the other side. "This is going to be, like, a total blast!" He shouted, and shook as the ride began its journey up.

When they reached the top, Alfred glanced at his fellows. Arthur was quivering. "When is it going to drop? Why hasn't it dropped yet-" He was cut off by it dropping. "Alfred you bastard!" Arthur hollered, and continued screaming. Francis slipped his hand into Alfred's, and Alfred beamed at him. Matthew was too busy trying to calm Arthur to notice the small action.

They went back up a little lower than before, and it dropped again. The process was repeated twice more, before the ride claimed to end, and the FACE, skipped, nearly crawled, walked, and limped off the ride.

"Wasn't that fun?!" Alfred asked.

"No!"

"Kinda..."

"My hair's a mess now, I hate wind knots, ugh."

The day was drawing to a close, Alfred and co. had no idea that they had passed the time so fast. Perhaps the other rides they stopped on, on the way to the main ones took up more time than anticipated. Regardless of what happened, they could all agree the day could have gone much worse.

When they got in the car, Francis pulled out a pillow with the French flag on it, and let himself fall asleep. Matthew claimed shotgun, and manned the radio station. Arthur sat in the back, and stared out the window. Alfred was choosing not to read the atmosphere again, and happily drove back to the motel. Stopping for takeout, to eat and relax.

They arrived without incident, thankfully, and Arthur called the 'telly' which according to Alfred was a weird thing to call it. 'Why not just call it the TV?' he had asked confusedly before being whacked with a pillow and dragged to bed with Francis.

Francis had, had a long day. He hardly wanted to take of some of his makeup, but noted that if he didn't, he would get acne. He didn't need that. And washed his face, still rather half heartedly. He pulled Alfred in with him after he made a stupid comment about the television, and ignored Arthur's glare. Francis had, had a hard year. Matthew sent him a concerned look, but Francis just said, _"Je serai contrarié, mais ça ira_." Telling him, he'd live. Matthew wasn't sure what made him upset, but wouldn't pry unless necessary.

Tucking in for bed was much better than the previous night. Matthew, wanted to experiment. "Arthur." He whispered, so only the English nation could hear him.

"What?" He returned back, just as quiet.

"Listen, I know, you like Alfred." He received a deadpan look. "But, so do I. So please, can you help me? I'm not... You know, as experienced as he is, seeing as I'm often passed by."

Arthur contemplated this, but remembered his thoughts from earlier. It was for Alfred. "What do you need?"

"Could you... I don't know, kiss me?"

Arthur was reluctant, but complied. He put his hands through his hair, and imagined it was Alfred. The two were similarly built, after all. Matthew wasn't a bad kisser, but he wasn't great. "You're rushing. Just relax, it should be natural." Their lips mashed against each others lightly, and it was better than before. Matthew worried Arthur's bottom lip between his teeth, touching the sensitive area he had one been pierced. He struggled to contain a moan. "Lesson number one, learn their weakness. Kissing is a like a war, to win, you have to know where they're weak. You found mine, my piercing spot. I'm certain Alfred has one, somewhere. However, do not kiss, like you're in war. It shouldn't be an actual fight, just a gentle, I don't know, face battle."

Matthew snorted, "Face battle, huh?" The two laughed before re engaging in kissing.

On the other side of the room, lay Alfred and Francis. They were not so happy, not so filled with a silent shared excitement, secret grins shared under the covers. Instead, Francis had his head on Alfred's chest, his tears dripping down his face onto Alfred's solid muscle.

"I'm sorry, Francis."

Francis sobbed weakly. "Another attack, Alfred. I don't know how much more I can take. How much more my people can take." His shoulders shook, and Alfred moved his hands to Francis' waist in a comforting manner. "Alfred, a Texan, from your states, the boy..."

"Shh, I..." Alfred didn't want to cry. He _hated_ crying. He didn't want anyone to see him in that state. But the boy was dead, and so was his father. They had been visiting France on vacation. "He-" His voice broke. "He loved baseball, they had a family, I..." A tear dropped down his face.

Francis pushed himself up, and pressed his lips to the younger nation. Their tears mixed, and it left a salty taste to linger in their mouths. The kiss was gentle, and slow. Lips moved against one another's, tongue's simply grazing. Alfred's hand ran up and down Francis's back, sliding under his night shirt. Francis let his hand cup Alfred's cheek, and brushed away the tear. Alfred moved his lips down his jaw, and suckled lightly on Francis' neck. The tender caress made Francis cry harder, and he wished that he could feel this everyday. Rather than the hate, and attack that his country was subjected to. He whimpered as a hickey began to form on his sensitive skin, and Alfred pulled back breathing onto his skin.

"It'll be... It'll get better." Alfred mumbled, and Francis fell asleep to Alfred's loving touches, wondering if Alfred was right.

Matthew was awake first. He wandered into the bathroom and snatched up Francis' iPod. Not paying much attention the groups on it, he searched for something to cheer him up. He settled on 2008 Lady Gaga, thinking it was fitting for the group to wake up to something as erratic and spontaneous as themselves. He grabbed a brush that was laid out by the sink and tried to smooth his wild hair, and without luck, move his curl.

Arthur woke next, noticing Matthew's warm body was no longer in bed. He heard music from Francis' device and elected to crawl out of bed in order to shut it off. It was that Stephanie girl- he stopped the thought remembering that Alfred once reprimanded him for saying her _real_ name. She wanted to be called Lady Gaga, and Arthur wouldn't disrespect that. Arthur thought it was a little stupid, but decided that he would follow the guidelines of Alfred's world in order to preserve himself. An upset Alfred, was a whiny Alfred. It was like having _that_ friend. No one wanted them around, they were loud, and nagged, a lot.

Francis was the third to wake up, but kept his head burrowed in Alfred's neck. Inhaling the scent, it smelled like burgers, but also forest and copper. Francis smirked, knowing the copper was probably because of Lady Liberty. Francis was also relieved that yesterday he was able to spend time with Alfred, because the kissing and the emotions released was soothing. Francis felt a bit better today, recovering.

Francis stood up, shifting the bed enough that Alfred stirred. Francis forgot about the hickey, and Arthur stared unamused.

"What the hell happened to you?" Arthur asked, knowing he was not the cause of the hickey. It wasn't Matthew, Matthew wouldn't have had the chance. Which meant it had to have been Alfred.

Francis disregarded him altogether, and spoke to Matthew. "Ugh, I love you sometimes Matthew."

Matthew scowled. "Only sometimes? Rude."

Francis let out a small thing of laughter, and Alfred, who was slowly gaining conscious snorted. Arthur frowned, and focused on his tea. He stirred it lazily, and watched Alfred raise. His hair was everywhere, and his eyes had a pale film covering them. A tad bit of drool pooled at the corner of his mouth, and Arthur noticed the claw marks on his shirtless chest. A strike of jealousy passed through his veins, but made no action to show it.

"I'm awake." He dutifully informed the company. Francis continued brushing his hair, and Matthew grunted in acknowledgement. "I slept well, in case anyone was wondering."

Francis felt bad for Arthur, knowing it probably irritated him that Alfred was hung up on everyone else in the world. However, Alfred was skilled with his loving, and Francis needed something new. Alfred was one of the few nations he slept with the least. Once during the Revolution, and another time during World War 1.

"We weren't." Matthew retorted, and Arthur smirked into his cup at Alfred's offended look. "I mean, Francis is." He stated, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. But Matthew had enjoyed Arthur's company yesterday, and found he had no room to talk.

Francis peeked his head out and glared. "Whatever."

"Is that Lady Gaga?" Alfred inquired, accepting the cup of tea Arthur had handed him. "Of course it's tea." Alfred grumbled, wishing it would've been coffee. "Get with the times, I dumped this shit in the harbor."

Arthur knew Alfred was generally insensitive and didn't comment on the rude words. Francis snickered and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Now where to?" Matthew questioned.

Alfred grinned. "New Hampshire!"

Arthur and Francis groaned in sync. 1 of 50 states completed, this was going to be a long trip.

 **A/N: Chapter 1 completed! I apologize if I messed anything up, I've never been to Maine.**


	2. Notorious Happenings of New Hampshire

**A/N: The second chapter of travelling through the states! Thanks for reading! Just wanted to say that my uploading schedule is going to be fairly erattic. After all, I can't do one a month. I'd be posting for more than four years! It'll be around something of the sort, but I don't have anything planned. I also wanted to inform everyone of something: Because I'm writing this story over time, the events that happen in the story or relevant to** ** _my_** **timeline. In the real world. As opposed to the 2 days they spend in said state. Just wanted to clear that up! I apologize for the long and boring author's note, please enjoy the FACE family!**

Matthew sat in his place in the back, absentmindedly nibbling on a chocolate bar Alfred had pulled out of his shirt. Matthew was skeptical at first, but then realized maybe dying on this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Francis was asleep next to him, and Matthew smiled at how smooth the nation's features looked. He was a handsome man, and Matthew was honored to know Francis thought of him as sexy. His eyes drifted past him to Arthur, distantly noting that he was talking to Alfred about something that Alfred had no interest in. Which led to Matthew's eyes landing on Alfred. Alfred wasn't interested, and Matthew could tell by the fact his mouth was sealed shut. No matter what, Alfred was always talking. Unless he was bored by the subject.

"Alfred." He chose to speak, hoping the superpower would have that distressed look wiped off of his face. "Have we upgraded to unlimited data?"

Alfred nodded excitedly. "I got a deal because I'm America!"

Arthur scowled at being cut off, but resumed talking. "I really wish you could've met him. Shakespeare was _such_ a brilliant man." Matthew wondered if Arthur _knew_ he was boring Alfred. He didn't seem to.

"Alfred." He spoke again. "Do you think we could see a movie eventually?"

"What's all out?" Alfred returned, ignoring Arthur who was tugging on his arm wishing for attention. Alfred knew what was out, he just preferred to have an interesting conversation for once in his life.

Matthew, knowing that fact, but electing to pretend he didn't, spoke. "Infiltrator? That sounds good."

Arthur quirked his head. "Alfred, what's the deal with every movie being the number one movie in America? It's so very strange, and somewhat deceiving."

Alfred's ears turned red, and felt his face burn up. "Well, I just… I love them all! You know? I can't just pick one! What if it makes them sad?" Matthew expected nothing less of Alfred, and Arthur heaved a sigh.

"That's not a proper answer."

"You're not a proper answer!" He retorted, laughing.

"Who are you, Francis?"

At hearing his name, Francis blinked blearily, getting the mascara out of his eyes. Matthew giggled to himself at Francis' sudden state of consciousness. "I've been summoned." He muttered, "Who disturbs my much needed slumber?"

"Sorry I kept you busy last night." Alfred stated, oblivious.

Matthew was used to it, and he was certain Arthur was too. That didn't stop Arthur from commenting on it. "I can't believe my ears, you had _sex_?"

"Everytime this happens, I swear it! No, we just talked, and things got, a little steamy." He added quietly, being hit upside the head by the shorter nation. "Francis go back to sleep." Alfred said, shaking his head in fond amusement.

Overall, Alfred was elated about this trip.

First of all, these idiots were like a family. (If they could be called that? Making out with family members was incestic, and Alfred was certain that was the only reason they weren't an _actual_ family.) All four were a tight knit group of individual powers in the world, still staying close with one another even with all of the obligations weighing on their shoulders. Somehow remaining dear to each other, despite the past, whether it be endeavors in wars or salty alliances, Alfred knew the three other nations in the car would always be with him.

As well as the entire _idea_ of bringing them on a tour. It was simply hilarious. Besides, it made for plenty hysterical memories. Why? Well it was simple. They would party. They would be drinking, which couldn't be good for their economies. They would probably hook up. They would laugh, and they would cry. But Alfred wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world. No, it wasn't worth it. Because the emotions he experienced with the other three nations was better than any money, any drug, and really, any other type of payment available.

And secondly, Alfred didn't want to brag, but showing off his lands made him smile. Arthur's mouth would hang open, jealous at what he lost (or at least that's what Alfred thought that the reason was.) Francis would compliment him and send him a grin that made Alfred feel better and able to let go of all of the pain he'd caused in his past. For once feeling unburdened, seeing that someone was proud of him. And Matthew would shyly smile at him, where Alfred would beam back. Being with these three, made him a better person.

A better person indeed. As, Alfred knew he had done bad things. Going into wars he had no part of. Causing even more trouble and endangering even more lives, simply because he wanted to seem in control. Wanted to be a hero. He'd also procrastinated World War 2. During the time when a surrender wasn't called, he was forced to attack. It was insensitive, Alfred knew. It was wrong, the people would scream out his name with hate. But it wasn't like he had, had much of a choice then, did he? He hated himself, it was these times that made him really feel such anger towards his own existence. However, The three around him- Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, and Francis Bonnefoy- patted him on the back and would soothe him as he tried not to cry.

At all of the sudden, depressing thoughts, Alfred found that tears were welling in his eyes, and he struggled to shake it off before Arthur noticed. Of course he failed, and Arthur slid his hand into Alfred's. "Are you quite alright?" He inquired, and Alfred smiled softly. Arthur, while moody, in a constant of denial, and rude and blunt when he wanted to be, was a softy. Alfred made him like that. Be it platonically, be it brotherly, or be it what it was now, romantically. Not that Alfred knew that, but Arthur was going to gain his affection. One way or another.

"Of course I am dude! I'm the hero, heroes are fine no matter what!"

Matthew, from the backseat couldn't see what was going on. But he didn't believe Alfred's words for a second. Arthur and Matthew both heard the crack in his voice. Matthew's eyes landed on the entwined fingers on the cupholder. Matthew decided he wanted to feel that, and grasped Francis' hand. Francis, nearly out cold again, gripped back slightly in acknowledgement, and Matthew found himself blushing as he stared out the window.

After some time had passed, they pulled into the motel and unloaded their things. They were on the second floor and instead of helping things get organized, Alfred stared over the balcony and admired his state.

"Alfred, would you stop loafing around?"

"What about bread?" Alfred asked, turning around and heading over to Arthur. "I enjoy bread."

Francis scoffed, muttering something about carbohydrates. Arthur, who had made himself tea at some point, sipped it out of a glass. And finally, Matthew lay sprawled out over the bed, passed out asleep. Alfred cooed at how adorable he looked, completely forgetting about the food. Alfred swiftly made his way to lay on the bed next to the other nation.

"Me too, Matthew." Arthur and Francis had the mutual agreement to let the boys sleep. Alfred wrapping his hands around Matthew's waist, and immediately seeing black.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked. Sure, he had no idea about Francis' breakdown yesterday, but it was obvious that his life was a struggle as of right now. The past year and a half had been quite bad for the old chap, and even Arthur wasn't so cold as to ignore such facts.

Francis sighed. "I'm fine, _Angleterre._ " He ran his hands through his hair. Both of them knew that wasn't particularly true. "I'm…" He was at a loss for what to say. "Did you know there was a boy, one of Alfred's, who died? Not only my people suffered, it's selfish to grieve like this. No, I have to be alright." He shook his head, and felt tears drip down his face. He hated crying in front of Arthur, when they were younger Arthur made him feel weak. Saying crying was for babies. Now Francis knew Arthur took it all back, in fact Arthur cried occasionally too. The memory was drilled in his head, however.

"It's… Okay to cry, Francis."

Francis let out a broken weep. Wondering, why was _he_ targeted? What had he done to deserve this? Francis knew he wasn't perfect. Francis knew he made mistakes, but he didn't want his people to suffer. Francis would take every beating, would it be only to him. Now his, and other nation's, people were dying. Were living in fear, thinking, _can I really go outside today_? It was awful, so very awful, and Francis loathed it. His hate was towards his weakness, towards the terrorists, and he felt broken.

Arthur watched on sadly. "Francis. I'm here for you." He said steadily. "I understand that you and I… have our differences, but I love you Francis. I would never want this to happen to you. Even if you are an insufferable frog most of the time…" Francis let out a dry laugh.

"Thank you, England." Arthur flinched, hearing his formal name. Francis laughed a bit closer to normal this time. "Do you really love me?"

"It was a heat of the moment thing. Don't get too hung up on it." Arthur insisted, blushing.

Francis grinned, wiping his tears. "No, you're right, but you love Alfred." He teased.

"Oh shut up, we were having a moment." Arthur grumbled, and Francis moved from his spot to wrap Arthur in a tight hug.

Francis smiled into Arthur's shoulder. "You make a good pillow."

"Go fuck yourself." Arthur returned, but the tone had no real malice to it. "You're better, I presume?"

Francis nodded.

"Good. Great. Shall we take pictures of them then?" He offered, gesturing towards the other two asleep nations.

Francis smirked mischievously. "Ohonhonhon~ I'll go get a sharpie!"

"Mmm, what time is it?" Alfred questioned, raising in consciousness. "Oh shit! I had reservations at noon!" He jolted out of bed, causing Matthew to wake with the same intensity and result in him slipping to floor the with a loud thump. "Just kidding." Alfred reassured, phone in hand. "It's only 10:45."

Matthew smacked the back of his head on the dresser and let out a long whine. "Alfred, I hate you." He glanced up to the other nation, and paused his movement to strangle him when he saw the writing on his forehead.

 _ **Bruhmerica dude, hero!**_

Matthew snickered, before viewing Alfred's cheek which had a terribly colored eagle, and stars for eyes. This got him a confused look from Alfred before Alfred burst out laughing as well. "What?" When Alfred said nothing, to caught up in laughing, Matthew continued with more urging. "What?!" Alfred just clapped his hands together like a seal and eventually gestured to the bathroom.

Matthew saw his reflection and gasped. On his cheek he had a poorly drawn moose, (that would make Feliciano cry tears of shame) but instead of it's usual antlers, it was replaced with hockey sticks. In the middle of his forehead read,

 **I suck Maple Dick.**

Matthew turned bright red. "This isn't funny!"

Francis and Arthur high fived at their work. "Are you sure, Matthew dear? We seem to think it's terribly funny."

Matthew bristled. "Well that's because you guys are assholes!"

Alfred snorted. "I'll give it to them, it's pretty hilarious." Then Alfred's amused expression swiftly changed in a panicked frenzy. "Ah, dammit! I still have to get the car packed! Come on kids! Get in the minivan!"

Arthur scoffed. "It's a red pickup truck, but I'll give you points for trying."

Alfred glanced over his shoulder. "And don't you forget it!"

"Trucks don't get very good gas mileage." Matthew mumbled to Francis. Arthur was shouting something at Alfred who was beaming back excitedly. "Does he know that? It'll cost more money to drive across the U.S. in that thing than it could using a different model."

"This is Alfred we're talking about…"

Those were the final words spoken before all hell broke lose.

"Oh my god…" Alfred muttered, stopping in place, right by the door. Eyes trained on his phone, their usual animated look dulled. No one liked seeing that, seeing them dark. Where Alfred would look lifeless. "I've gotta make a call." Alfred stepped out of the room, Arthur trailing behind, looking worried.

Alfred slid into the hallway, dialing numbers on his phone. He waited impatiently for the phone to ring, tapping his foot. Arthur gripped his bicep, nagging him to explain. Alfred ignored him and prayed that the receiver would answer.

His prayers were answered, much like the call, and Alfred spoke quickly. "Kiku? Are you okay, I heard what happened-"

"I am… Not so well, Alfred-san."

In Japan, 19 people were killed and 26 injured. In a care home for disabled. The man did so, claiming, the disabled should be euthanised. The crime was, terrifying to many to say the least.

"Do you need me to fly out there? Don't lie to me Kiku."

Kiku smiled on the other end of the phone. As annoying as Alfred could be, he was really just an over protective teddy bear. Kiku let a tear fall. Because of Alfred, or the attack, he wasn't sure. He simply knew that Alfred could make someone's day when he wanted. And that's exactly what Kiku had needed.

Kiku shook his head. "I do not need you out here, thank you. But I appreciate that you called. Yao and Abel are here."

Arthur was annoyed, and took the phone out of Alfred's hand. "Kiku, are you there? It's me, Arthur."

"Oh. Hello Arthur-san."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Are you alright? Alfred was freaking out."

Kiku laughed- if not a bit forced- on the other end of the line. "He does do that lots." Arthur was content, at least he seemed like normal, good ol' Japan. "I must let you go back to your road trip. Please Arthur-san, send pictures."

Arthur chuckled. "Will do, goodbye Kiku."

"Goodbye Arthur-san, and Alfred-san."

Alfred glared at Arthur, and flicked him. "You're lucky I didn't just punch you." He told him. "Never take the phone from me when something so dire is happening, unless you want me to fuck you up." His voice unwavering, eyes still cold. Arthur didn't like this side of Alfred. The one with malice in his tone, teeth bared. Arthur shivered, he didn't remember raising this. "Now, where were we?"

Alfred pried the door open, a dishonest smile plastered on his face. Arthur was shocked. Viewing that he didn't know Alfred as well as he thought, it was really an eye opener. He was so surprised, that when the door closed on him- still outside- he didn't react for quite a few moments. He gathered himself, then raged on getting inside.

Alfred had already explained what had happened in the time of Arthur absence, and Matthew and Francis were whipping out their phones to shoot out texts of support to Kiku. Arthur leaned against the door and let out a shaky breath, it was not often he felt genuinely spooked. He supposed Alfred just had that effect on him.

Alfred herded everyone out the door, exclaiming about being late. They piled in the car and prepared themselves for Alfred's latest adventure. Arthur still a little shaken up, sat diagonal from Alfred in the car, not wanting to be near him. Matthew claimed the front seat finally, and was in control of the radio station. 'We're listening to punk.' He had said, with agreement from everyone but Francis who whined loudly in the back. Despite that, the trip was uneventful.

The clambered out of the car, looking at a large mountain surrounded by evergreens. Not too far to the left was a man talking loudly into his phone. He had faded red hair, and a clean shaven face. Alfred recognized him and motioned for his companions to follow him in approaching.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention the fuckin' news!" Came the enraged voice shouted. "For god's sake York, or not god's sake I don't even know how to pray!"

Alfred snickered. It was proven that the people in this state were generally less religious than others.

"I got lost dammit! I didn't know! Oh you and your baseball team can shove it- Oh shit, Mr. Jones is here. Whatever York, I gotta go." He quickly ended the call and turned his attention to the nation. "Ah, Alfred!" He stepped closer to pull his good friend into a hug. "What brings you to my state today?"

Alfred grinned. "Hey dude! Alright guys, this is Jacob Davis, and Jacob this is Matthew, or Canada. This is Francis, or France. And this is Arthur-"

"I know who _he_ is." Jacob sneered. Eyes weary. "Road trip, huh?"

Arthur stared him down. "No need to speak so kindly."

"Live Free or Die is my motto, bitch." Jacob retorted. "Nevermind that." He coughed, still cautiously keeping an eye on Arthur. He was _so not_ over the revolutionary war. "You're going rock climbing aren't you?"

Alfred stuck his tongue out. "You guessed it!"

"Wait a minute, wait a friggin' minute- I can't rock climb!" Matthew interjected. "I can hardly do a pullup without getting tired. What in god's green earth made you think this was a good idea?" Matthew knew he was actually fairly strong, but he was pretty lazy sometimes, and did _not_ want to climb a mountain.

Francis wasn't paying attention to any of them, too caught up in the scenery. The air had a crisp chill to it today, but the sun still shone down enough that he could see it reflect of the mildew still ever present on the needles and grass. His eyes tracked around the open spots in the mountain, watching other figures scale it elegantly he found himself okay with the sudden development. Birds chirped, making the atmosphere feel safe but a dull adrenaline pumped through his veins at the exhilaration of scaling a mountain. Sure, he was a nation. He remembered the days when empires were won with blood, and the danger of that got him like this. But unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, those days were long over. Now watching the trees sway with the light breeze and having the prospect of the rope that held you up, breaking, while on large heights was a renewed drug that was filling his system. Needless to say, he wasn't paying attention to the tension between Jacob and Arthur. Or the laughter from Alfred and annoyance from Matthew. He was too busy trying not to drool over a new 'adventure' if one could call it that.

"I'm sorry for what I did then, Jacob. But I wouldn't go back."

Jacob grabbed his arm, and pulled him close. "What you did, I can't even begin to explain how badly it hurt _him._ Alfred was a disaster you bastard, and I'll never forgive you." He hissed, before stepping away. "But anyway, I should meet you guys in town later. Could you meet up with me Alfred?"

Alfred grinned. "I totally can dude! This is gonna be so rad! Let's meet at that pancake place."

Matthew paused his ignored rantings about 'asking people about what they want to do, rather than doing what you want and forcing others to do it.' "Did you just say… Pancakes?" The word pancakes were basically Matthew's calling. "I… Love… Pancakes!"

Jacob nodded excitedly. "I'm well known for my Maple Syrup."

"No way, me too!"

Francis, finally engaging in conversation, added his input. "God, will you two just elope already?"

Matthew's brow furrowed and Jacob rolled his eyes. "I've gotta go, gotta call back York." He dutifully informed. He turned on his heel, phone in hand and was already dialing the numbers as he made his way to his car. A sleek black camaro, and Alfred purred appreciatively.

"He's got a thing with York. Though he'll never admit it. Hate sex or something."

Matthew scoffed. "Who does that sound like?" The two glanced over at Francis and Arthur, who had suddenly started bickering about something completely ridiculous. Alfred sniggered, and separated the argument.

"Guys, rock climbing, remember?"

Basically the next few minutes contained of them getting suited up. Harnesses on, things tied, and they were walked over to the climbing area. They were at White Horse Ledge, and they were going on the beginners rock climbing trail. Alfred could be tough to deal with, but he wasn't merciless.

They were walked over to the rock, and gave their commands to begin climbing.

"Francis, not once have you complained. What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked, attempting at digging his nails into the stone. They were only on the first rock so far, and Arthur was already nervous. It was ridiculous. He was a pirate, he had been an empire, he was feared. And, now he looked rather weak.

Francis let his eyes wander around, the trees still obscured his view and he could not yet see the land outward. "Arthur, just because I have feminine interests, doesn't mean I'm as feminine as you."

"Why you bloody wanker!"

Alfred shoved Matthew jokingly, and muttered. "Boom, roasted." Matthew, not prepared for the sudden physical contact stumbled into Francis. Their noses touching, and Alfred once again added his much loved commentary. "And if you look to your left, you see gay children."

Francis rolled his eyes before placing a chaste kiss on Matthew's lips. "Take that, I bet you can't kiss anyone while rock climbing."

Alfred gasped. "Fight me!" He exclaimed, swinging over to Arthur and capturing his lips in a longer kiss than what Francis demonstrated. Arthur was mortified, Alfred was kissing him, dear lord. Alfred's hand slid behind Arthur's head and his fingers laced in his hair and gave it a gentle tug that made Arthur mewl. At the open mouth, Alfred slid his tongue in and Arthur fought to keep up. This was brilliant. Alfred was brilliant. Alfred pulled away and smirked. "Take that!"

Francis quirked a brow. "I'm good."

The shade still hung over them as they maneuvered themselves on the already plotted lines. Alfred determinedly going fast, wishing for it to be a race. Matthew wondered when the hockey schedule would come out, Francis pondered what it would feel like to fall- in a nonsuicidal way- that was. And Arthur questioned why Alfred thought this was fun.

Eventually the sun began to cover them, and the rocky slab began to become a bit more distorted. Layers making it more difficult to scale. The feeling of rocks under fingers gave a range of emotion. Annoyance, feverish, hesitant, and adrenalized. Muscles let out small protests at certain angles, and the boys pulled themselves up only to view more rocks. They weren't going to go far, only far enough to see the view.

Matthew turned around, and on the horizon he could see only more mountains. Alfred's lands were truly alluring. The colors a faded navy, and ascending into the sky a pale blue. Down below were the greens of trees that blended nicely, but distinctly were an assortment to be viewed with such eyes of only admiration. Envy and hate would only spawn problems, and Matthew feared that was what caused Alfred, if not America to be seen so harshly.

Francis saw that Matthew's eyes were scanning the earth below him, and Francis couldn't help but do the same. Francis didn't know how to place what he was feeling. Perhaps a sadness at the look on Arthur's face, or a pride that Alfred's lands had stayed pristine even after the many rough years that had gone by. Overall in the spectrum of Francis' emotions he found that they were overrun with an equivocal feeling and a serene calmness washed over him at seeing that some part of the world appeared to be perfect.

Arthur noted the trees growing out of the rock and imagined it as a metaphor. Where things are viewed as impossible, they are occured each and everyday. It made him think of 1783. When Alfred _really_ left him. What Arthur thought to be unachievable it happened in a blink of an eye. Speaking of eyes, his befell onto the great land of the USA. He understood now, why he never could have kept Alfred as his own. Alfred would have been a bird, trapped in a cage. So much potential, so much welcome, so much glory, and it would all have been stored away under his thumb. He would have forced Alfred to a world of endless disappointment. One where he could have so much, and have so little people to show it to. He let the thoughts sink in, and continued climbing the rock.

The four completed the climbing session and were led back down to bottom not too long after. The entire event was a bit anticlimactic, but the scenery and realizations had made it worth it.

"What'd you guys think?" Alfred had inquired as soon as they had once again settled in the car. They were going to head back to the motel to shower and change before going off to a pancake house.

Alfred wasn't an expert in reading emotions. He could see that the other three enjoyed the experience, but learned something. Alfred wanted to know what, but Alfred didn't want to pry. On the journey, he had learned that people may forgive each other, but they don't _forgive_ each other. Why did this pop into his head? Well it was the way Arthur stared longingly at his lands. While Francis and Matthew looked upon it with something like comfort, Arthur was distressed. Alfred was nearly certain Arthur wanted his lands as his own again, and would never really get over the fact that Alfred left him.

Little did Alfred know that Arthur had forgiven him years ago, despite the heartbreak it resulted in for both parties. And that Arthur was not thinking in spite, he was thinking in melancholy of how wonderful Alfred had become.

"It was… decent." Arthur supplied.

Francis, finally feeling free of the burning desire in his chest to test his limits and push his heartbeat, added a comment. "It was spectacular, Alfred." Alfred beamed at the words, glad to hear someone was enjoying it.

"I liked it too, eh." Matthew threw in, and gave Alfred a reassuring smile.

The rest of the car ride was rather quiet, the sound of the stereo playing lightly in the background was the only noise heard.

Alfred plopped down next to Jacob who was already waiting for them. "I can't stay too long. I promised Rhodie I would meet up with him." He explained. Alfred sat in between him and Arthur, so he could stop them if they tried to argue. Arthur clung to Alfred and kept his eyes trained on Jacob's eyes. One's they were occupied with the purest sets of blues besides Alfred's, with gold flecks on the rim. Alfred noticed too, smiling about the flag.

"I was promised Maple Syrup." Matthew stated bluntly, snatching up the menu as soon as his butt hit the seat. "I will be pissed if it's shit."

"It'll be good." Alfred told him.

Matthew scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that."

Matthew took his pancakes and maple syrup seriously. In fact, said two items were the only two items that could make him raise his voice. When such happens, you know Matthew means business.

Alfred leaned over to Francis. "You've seem off today. What's up?"

Francis let out a sigh, somehow feeling better knowing someone noticed. "I haven't done any dangerous things in a while. Rock climbing, was like a release. If that makes sense."

Alfred nodded in understanding. "I feel ya'. As sick as it is, having a gun point at you is like being high. It only sucks if you get shot."

Matthew stared at the two with confusion and terror. "What the _fuck._ " He strained. "Why the- Jesus, _jesus._ Arthur are you hearing this? Masochists, sadists, what the _fuck._ " Alfred and Francis shared a laugh at Matthew's reaction. If anyone were to say this, it would be him. "Arthur, say something!"

"I… Kinda see where they're coming from." Arthur reasoned. He knew well, the scariest, but most exhilarating moment of his life was when Alfred first pointed a gun at him. Maybe that was why he felt the queer way he did.

Matthew let out a forced, and confused laugh. "Psychopaths, I'm surrounded by psychopaths. Talk to someone, see a therapist. Jesus."

Eventually they all got to order, Jacob declining to do so. Saying he wouldn't be around to eat the food. He had to leave earlier, to which he raised a question from Francis. "Why do you need to leave so early?"

"I… Get lost a lot." He muttered. When Francis burst out laughing, Jacob's face turned bright red. "Shut up! All of my citizens do!"

Francis shook his head no, but voiced an 'agreement' if you will. "Sure, I believe you."

Jacob shrugged it off, and within a couple of minutes bid his goodbyes to the party. "Till next time. Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Mr. Kirkland." Arthur glared at him, but returned the words. Matthew told him if the syrup was bad, he would, 'sue his ass', and Francis told him that he was gorgeous. Alfred smiled at him, and said, 'come back around soon!' which was weird seeing as it was his state.

When they're food came, Matthew practically leaped on it. His eyes devouring the pancakes before his eyes. He slid a knife into one hand and a fork into the other. He was digging in before Alfred could even get his plate onto the damn table.

"Thoughts?" Alfred eventually asked when Matthew paused long enough for anyone to speak to him.

Matthew looked feral for a moment. A wild Canadian in his natural habitat, Alfred supposed. "It's…" The rest was muted by another forkful.

"What? What is it, you friggin' moose?"

"It's good! Not as good as mine, obviously, but not bad Alfred." Matthew who was now seated next Alfred in Jacob's absence, scooted closer. "I wouldn't mind… sharing it with you." He mumbled boldly, eyelashes fluttering.

Alfred had never seen Matthew take control, and let it happen. He grabbed him in a tight kiss, letting their tongues meet in a battle for dominance. Alfred tasted the syrup and smirked into the kiss. Matthew's hand gripped his thigh, and let his other hand wander a tad bit further emitting a quiet moan from Alfred. Matthew slid away, saliva dripping down both of their chins.

Arthur coughed into his hand, glancing at Francis hesitantly. Francis shrugged his shoulders, not really sure what to do.

Alfred looked a bit flustered which wasn't common, and Matthew looked- was that smug? Indeed it was- which was even more uncommon. "I presume you like it then?" Alfred asked. His voice still husky from lost breath. Arthur internally whined, now was not a good time to get a boner, especially because the voice was the way it was because of Matthew.

Matthew pondered it for a moment, "I did, thank you Alfred."

Arthur had upgraded from internal whining to internal screaming. Francis seemed to follow his line of thought, as they had the same facial expression. "That was… an erotic scene." Arthur said, finally mustering up the strength to speak.

Matthew reverted back to himself. "Oh, sorry about that, eh. I didn't wanna like, bother you or anything…" His face was now covered with the blush, and it was Alfred who was grinning like a madman.

"It's fine, it's all… ahem. Fine."

Francis got over the _frog_ in his throat, as Arthur would say. "I'm so proud." Alfred and Matthew whipped their heads to face him. "That was, extremely sexy in terms of lust." He concluded. "Wow." He was at a loss for words. Arthur's face matched a tomato, Matthew as well was aflame.

"Glad to provide." Alfred finished his plate, and got ready to pay the bill. They were ready to go home, it had been a long day. Everyone else seemed to get the memo and prepared themselves to exit the building.

The walk out to the parking lot was awkward for everyone. Matthew was still quite a bit embarrassed about his actions, and clung to Alfred. Francis strayed off to the side seeing the tension in Arthur's body, knowing there wasn't much he could do to relieve it without causing more issues.

Getting in the car was worse. Alfred was in the front seat, Matthew as shotgun. Francis and Arthur behind. Alfred attempted to turn the radio on in order to dispel the unpleasant air, but the idea was thwarted when the car was set into an even worse state. Alfred decided that even though illegal, he would be forced to speed home in order to be released from this torture.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Alfred couldn't help but notice how the atmosphere wasn't much better. If only a bit more spaced out. Instead of lazing in the hotel room, waiting for tomorrow to come, he made a suggestion. "I'm going to hit a gas station."

"Okay." Everyone replied.

"Uh, ahem. Does anyone want anything…?"

Francis perked up. "Marlboro Vanilla cigarettes." It wasn't often he smoke, he tried to quit the habit, but the burn in his lungs was spurred on from the suffering of Joan. If she could handle it, he would as well.

"And a lighter." Alfred muttered. "I'm taking one." He informed him before snatching his keys of the table. Alfred didn't smoke as often either, it became a habit when Washington was burned. He was still bitter about the whole ordeal, and to get over it he'd let his lungs inflate. Thankful for a real reason to leave, he slid on his shoes and said one last thing. "Last call."

"Slushee. Cherry." Matthew muttered.

Arthur ran his tongue over his teeth to decide. "Surprise me, but nothing disgusting." Alfred made note to get the right thing, not wanting to have to talk to Arthur longer than necessary today.

In a matter of moments, he was out the door. When the three listened intently for the car to pull away, Francis spoke up. "I understand that something needs to be spoken. _I,_ am going to go for a walk, don't wait up."

At the recognition, Arthur and Matthew realized it was bad. If Alfred noticed and hurried to escape, the mood must have been thick. Especially if Francis had to leave them to their own devices.

"Matthew, I understand you like Alfred, but so do I."

Matthew stared up from his pillow. "You have Francis."

Arthur supposed that could be true, if he wasn't so infatuated with Alfred, maybe a relationship with Francis could be probable. " _You_ could have Francis."

"Francis doesn't want me."

Arthur frowned. "Enough about Francis. You know how I feel about Alfred. You slobbering all over him, in front of me no less."

Matthew gaped. " _Slobbering_?" He inquired, feeling quite defensive. "I was slobbering on him, or was I making out with him in a way that you'd want?"

Arthur glared. "Matthew Williams, I raised you."

"So did Francis. He seemed proud of me."

"I took you from him." Arthur pointed out.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why he's supporting me. And maybe that's why he helped Alfred in the first place!"

Arthur's mouth dropped. "Matthew Williams. Take. That. Back." It was a childish argument, and even a contemplation Arthur had found in his head before. But hearing it aloud from Canada, a place he still ruled, it made his blood boil.

"No."

"You're not in the clear either! You all but abandoned him in the War of 1812! He thought you would go with him, but you left him!"

"What choice did I have?! I was your colony, I still _am_ your colony. I had no idea what Alfred was capable of. I was terrified, he was _different_ back then. He was craving land, he was trying to take over my land. It wasn't the same! You made me hurt him, it was your fault. If you would've just left him alone, would've not pushed him, he wouldn't have gotten violent." Matthew protested.

Arthur glared. "I loved you both, and I had to protect you from him Matthew." Arthur reasoned.

"You did it wrong! You did it out of spite, of your love for him, knowing that he was going to be strong. You did out some twisted hate! You did it because you loved him even when he was gone! You didn't do it because you loved me… You don't love me now… No one loves me…" Matthew's voice lowered to a whispered, his voice broken.

"Matthew, that's not true." Arthur insisted.

"I've always been the second best, maybe that's why I want him so bad…" He thought aloud. "That if I was the second best to him in everyone else's eyes, and he saw me as the first best…"

"Matthew I had no idea-"

Matthew interrupted him. The tears that had been welling in his eyes were now pouring down his cheeks. A look of recognition crossed his face. "Maybe it's better. If you two are together."

"Matthew, I love him. I won't deny it, but I just wanted us to play fair."

"You love him, just as I do. But I was, selfish. And I'm sorry." Matthew crawled forward, and made his way to Arthur. Pulling him into a hug. "I wanted to be loved, but to be better than everyone. It was wrong…" Matthew found himself sobbing.

"I do love you Matthew." Arthur told him, and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You're the only one who's ever stayed." Ignoring the few others, because they never loved him. They never would go out of their way to _be_ with him. Arthur found himself growing bolder, and kissed away his tears.

Matthew found the experience to be sweet, and leaned further into the touch. He moved his mouth to connect the two. Lips pressing against each other, Matthew exhaled his warm breath onto Arthur. Arthur shuddered at the feeling and slid his hand into Matthew's hair. Matthew's hair wasn't like anyone else's. Sure, it was a mix between Alfred and Francis' but it was softer, and fluffier. He gave it a tug wondering what it would do, and Matthew moaned throatily. Arthur had pulled his curl, that was the end of being coy. Matthew practically tackled his former caretaker and current owner.

"God, Arthur." He mumbled, letting his lips latch onto Arthur's neck.

"Hey guys, I'm bac- Jesus, okay." Francis was tailing behind a shocked Alfred. Francis' face often showing all of his emotion was a pretty well disguised mask. "This was, an unexpected development."

"Maybe for you. Pay up." Francis prompted.

"Ah, dammit." Alfred yanked out a small wad of cash and the open box of cigarettes. Francis coughed and Alfred reluctantly gave him the lighter. "How is he always right?"

"Nation of love, remember?" Francis told him, collapsing on the bed that was free of other humans. Or nations, or whatever they could be called. "I'm ready for bed. Beautyrest, come on guys."

"Of course. Am I still sleeping with you, Arthur? Or do you guys wanna like, finish your intimate activities?"

Francis sent him a look. "Could you have worded that any worse?"

Matthew smiled. "I bet he could."

"Probably."

"It's fine, I feel as though Matthew would like to get some sleep. I'd imagine everyone would like to." Arthur slid out of Matthew's grip, and Matthew took the hint to sleep with Francis.

"I'm good too." Francis stated. Matthew hummed in confusion. "If you wanna finish." Francis winked and Matthew flushed red. Of anyone Francis was the best at making Matthew blush.

"I could finish you Arthur." Alfred suggested naughtily, waggling his eyebrows. "I'd take you to the moon."

"Your brains on the moon!" Arthur returned and batted at him. The room erupted into laughter before everyone said their goodnights.

Matthew inhaled the scent of Francis, and it smelled distinctly like roses and a feminine cologne. It was _so_ Francis that it hurt, and it made Matthew chuckle into his chest. Francis tightened his hold onto Matthew.

"Matthew Williams, I love you."

Matthew sighed. "You love everyone. Which isn't bad, it just means I'm not special."

Francis gripped Matthew's face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. Matthew's were watered with tears, and Francis' were full of a determination. Matthew couldn't hold it for too long and let out a croak of distress.

"I'm so weak. I've already cried today."

Francis shook his head and enveloped Matthew's shaking body into his arms. "Matthew, you're not weak. And I love you. More than most people." He pressed a kiss to Matthew's button nose. The only trait he had that was different than Alfred, other than his gentle lavender eyes.

"Who do you love the most, in this world?"

"Matthew, I'm not going to answer that." Francis protested.

Matthew gave him a watery smile. "I won't be upset. I promise."

Francis let out a weary breath. "I think… Joan d'arc." He settled on. "But you… I'm still trying to figure out. Besides, there's no time I can lose you."

"What about Arthur, and Alfred?" He inquired.

"I do love Alfred, but he's not you. You're gentle, kind, genuine. Have you ever noticed that about Alfred, or even Americans? Not _menteurs,_ but _charlatans._ " It was true, liar wasn't the right word. Faker seemed to fit. Dishonest, perhaps. They had this ever going streak of happiness to them, that wasn't supposed to be there. In some ways it was endearing, in others it was difficult. It's like a wall built around their hearts and personalities. Seeming charming externally, but never showing their true colors.

"And Arthur?"

"Arthur will always have… A strange place in my heart to say the least. I do love him, but at the same time we've fought so much, and it's such an explosion of a relationship I can't imagine anything _really_ there. The lovers that weren't meant to be." Francis pinched Matthew's cheek, the tears that were there had ceased. "Besides. He's not you either."

Matthew blushed and buried his face in Francis' chest. "Hush you."

"Goodnight my _chéri."_

Alfred was nearly fast asleep when he hit the bed, only to be woken when he felt it shift beside him. It was Arthur, and Arthur was wide awake. Lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, Alfred listened to him huff and puff. After enough time the dancing around each other, Alfred wasn't going to deal with an edgy sensitive person all night. Instead of ignoring it and trying to sleep through it- because he knew it was impossible- he let out a quiet, yet annoyed groan.

"What's got you like this?" He finally asked.

Arthur scoffed. "What're you talking about? I'm fine." He argued.

Alfred let out a long exhale of breath. "Alright, cut the bullshit Arthur, I'm tired. The reason my sleep is disturbed, hmm? That would be you."

"That, right there."

"What right where?"

"Alfred there's two sides of you, you must have noticed." Arthur offered, trying to make sense.

"You mean like Allen? I don't know where he is-"

"Not that you dunce." Arthur snapped moodily. "Most of the time you're happy go lucky, and earlier today I experienced a side of you only seen during wars. What. Does. It. Mean?"

Alfred pondered this, a sharp look on his normally relaxed features. "Call it insanity, now go to bed."

"Alfred, this conversation is not over!" Arthur scolded.

"Will you shut up?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred."

"I will pay you to shut up." Alfred informed him, grabbing the pillow and hitting him with it.

Arthur wasn't phased. "Alfred."

"Will you _please_ shut up Arthur, I want to go to bed." Alfred pleaded trying to keep the hint of irritation out of his voice.

"Tomorrow."

"Whatever shuts you up." Alfred muttered, before letting himself fall asleep.

Arthur yawned as his eyes blinked open, blearily glancing around the room to see if anyone had yet risen. When he saw that no one else had, he decided he wouldn't either. Then he realized, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Alfred had wrapped his arms around Arthur's abdomen. Arthur wished he could have been more peeved, but found himself enjoying it.

He thought about the past. Even when Alfred was a child, he liked to hug Arthur in his sleep. And when Alfred became, well almost an adult, he would occasionally slip into Arthur's bed to continue his habits since childhood. A smile at the memories crept on his lips, and his chest pumped thinking about how much he craved to be with Alfred again. He wanted to touch, to hold, to be held, to kiss him.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Alfred was waking. Alfred's eyes landed on Arthur immediately. One part of him wanted to let go and back away, forget he'd even done it. And the other part, the child with him screamed to stay put. Arthur wasn't going to hurt him, not anymore. The past was in the past. He could trust Arthur, and Matthew, and Francis.

"I love you." Arthur muttered, not noticing Alfred's awoken form. Alfred heard it but assumed it was directed towards something else. Perhaps Alfred as a child. Alfred understood that. He was no good now, but at least he was worth something then.

Eventually the entire group was awake, the first question in the air was up. "What's today?" The background music of 2010 Avril Lavigne played quietly.

"Well, I _wanted_ to go to Storyland. But then I realized, I was probably the only one. So instead, we're going to drive down Mt Washington Road."

"Washington, like, George…?" Arthur asked quietly.

Alfred oblivious to the sickness the word brought upon Arthur, cheered. "Yeah like George! That guy was the bomb!" Not too long passed before 2010 P!nk took control of the iPod. "I love this song! Sing it with me Francis!"

Francis began to rock out with Alfred. Matthew watched on in amusement, seeing Francis in a new light. And Arthur viewed it with a strange fondness, realizing that those two idiots were part of his life.

Francis, makeup on, ready to go, was this one to usher everyone into packing their luggage into the truck and out of the room. "The sooner the better, we all have things to do." He gave the room key back to the moody man who sat at the desk, with a glare and made his way to passenger seat of the truck.

When they made it to the road, Alfred blared music out the four- all the way rolled down- windows. _Party In The USA_ was playing and Alfred practically screamed along. "Yeah...! It's a Party In The USA!" Alfred shouted, and Arthur covered his ears. Matthew knew the song well, for when the Fourth of July came around, many drunk American civilians would run by the border in nothing but flags this song bellowed from the top of their lungs. Francis knew the words, but decided to hum along allowing Alfred to have his solo.

The sight really was one to be admired. After an amount of time rocks began to line the side of the road, and Alfred's excitement became ever present. The trees that hid the sights began to clear out and everyone could admit the clean air and puffy white clouds that lingered- and felt nearly in reach- was gorgeous. The road became dirt, and everyone's attention was directed to the stone structure to the side. The truck glided up hills gracefully and slid back onto a road. Alfred pulled off to the side.

"We're only on the second state." He told them, a distant smile on his face. "It's weird. I feel like a lifetime has passed." He laughed. "I sound like a teenage girl in one of those cringey high school movies."

"You mean like the ones you know all the words to?" Matthew questioned.

" _High School Musical_ is an exception Mattie! C'mon!" Alfred scolded.

Francis chuckled. "It's true. Obviously, because I want fabulous."

"It's fabulous!" Alfred called from behind, mocking the character.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and Matthew shook his head in exasperation. "I swear, everyday I contemplate why I came."

"Uh, because you love me?" Alfred asked.

"Wrong Yankee." Arthur commented. "Because none of us had anything better to do." Alfred supposed that was true. "And because… You're not awful company." He mumbled the ending so that he wasn't heard.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

Francis smirked. "I think he said, I TOTALLY LOVE YOU." He screamed off the ledge for the entire world to hear. He winked, and Arthur blushed letting out a string of profanities. Alfred's laughter rang out and echoed through the sky. Matthew grinned at the scene.

At this point in time, everyone came to conclusion in their own way. Alfred decided he wouldn't live life alone ever again. Francis observed that love comes in all forms, and everyone here held a place in his heart. Arthur found that even in heartbreak, memories can be made once again to cover up the shatter of a heart. That sadness was no excuse to reject others and live in solitude. And Matthew thought to himself that day, spending the rest of his life with these idiots couldn't be so bad. After all, every smile he felt cross his face made him a better, stronger person. It was with each of these finalities that the FACE 'family' found themselves able to hold each other close and continue through the next 48 states.

 **A/N: Once again, thank you for reading! 2/50 states! Quite a few more to go!**


	3. Valued Vacationing in Vermont

**A/N: Hello! It's your author. I just wanted to say a few things. If you don't want to read them, I suppose that's alright, but let me at least say this: Thank you! I was so surprised to see that people followed it, and that made me smile. So, thank you for that. Alright, you may go if you'd like. But I also wanted it to be known that I unfortunately got very sick for a week. So I had hoped to post it sooner, but failed to do so. And school has returned, and I'm going to continue trying to update often! Okay, okay. Enough of me, please enjoy what you came for: The FACE Family.**

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'm not buying it."

"But, _why?_ " He pleaded eyes not moving from the bumper sticker. "I'm a joy to be around, this thing is fabulous, I can't see the problem."

Arthur stared. "Well _I_ can. And I don't want it."

The bumper sticker read, _The Limeys Were Meant For The Yanks_ and Alfred thought it was such an adorable saying that he insisted Arthur pay for it and take it back with him to England. When Arthur refused he gave up, glancing over at Matthew who had his eyes locked on a different one. It read, _Together We Make The U.S. of Eh._ And to Matthew's left was Francis who snorted at the one that had to deal with the French. _Hot Liberty Statues Aren't The Only Thing We're Getting Tonight._

Alfred released his usual boisterous laugh at them, and was even more amused at the next few he saw. The one for Japan he found so brilliant he even sent it to Kiku. _We Have Their Military, and Their Hearts._ Alfred messaged him with a little heart.

There was Russian and Chinese one as well. _The War May Have Been Cold, But Our Hearts Have Been Warmed._ And, _What Else Is Made In China? ;)_ Alfred considered forwarding them to Yao and Ivan, but rationalized it would have sent the wrong idea and decided against it.

"I might buy them for myself." Alfred decided, holding one in his hand. "I do like them, and I love you guys!" He cheered.

Francis rolled his eyes. Alfred was the most expressive person he knew, and he was well acquainted with Gilbert. Speaking of him, how was he? His condition was said to be improving, but he remembered that Ludwig had mentioned his sickness was rather uneasy to predict. His chest stung, he didn't want to lose his best friend. Other than Antonio, of course.

"Francis, are you good? You didn't look so hot."

Francis swung around in a swift motion to meet Alfred's eyes. "I'm fine, just got lost in thought." He reassured, and Alfred didn't seem to buy it. Instead of pressing like Francis predicted he would do, Alfred dropped the topic keeping his weary eyes on his the rest of the time they strolled through the tourist store.

"We're in Vermont!" Alfred exclaimed. "What do you guys think so far?"

"I mean, it reminds me a lot of every other state you have." Arthur pointed out.

Alfred gasped. "Apologize."

"What? Why?"

Alfred stared, eyes getting watery. "I will never forgive you if you don't apologize for what you just said."

Arthur furrowed his brow, but hastily apologized.

"They're all unique and different with ever changing personalities and interests." He lectured, wagging his pointer finger as if it asserted the point further. Matthew and Francis noted that it didn't, but they weren't going to argue against it.

"Tonight, we're going to Lake Champlain." He paused. "Well, a beach. But you get the gist."

"I don't want to sound… Obnoxious-" Matthew began.

"Like Alfred always is?" Arthur countered at the same time.

Alfred looked a little taken aback in a mock offended way, and Francis rolled his eyes. "Well no." Matthew muttered only to continue. "But, why didn't you just have us go to your other three states first, then come here, and take a ferry to New York?"

Alfred frowned. "I guess… I don't know. That's a good idea. Too bad I didn't think of it first, ahaha!" He let out his usual loud laugh, and snorted. "Maybe you should've planned this trip after all, Mattie!"

With those words, the nations each got into the car. They would make a pitstop back at the hotel to scoop up their swimsuits, and head to the beach. They made their entrance to the motel quickly and were out in minutes. Francis was the only one to be longer than five minutes, saying he needed to coat his makeup with his water resistant stuff. He grabbed a ribbon to tie his hair in, and requested someone braid it in the car.

While braiding was a subject to be followed through with idle gossip, it was instead vicious chatter. Mostly about celebrities and the current Olympic games. A subject which was touchy and competitive. As the personifications were not allowed to play.

The conversation was clips like this,

"Whatever, that call was bullshit!"

"It was totally a net violation you stupid ass!" Matthew countered.

"No it wasn't!" Alfred shouted back. Matthew kicked the back of his seat.

Matthew glared. "You're just jealous that I'm better than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Boys, let's be real here." Francis commented.

Matthew turned to face him. "You have no room to talk, I killed your rugby team!"

"How dare you." Francis hissed. "Young boy!" He reached for him, fighting past his seat belt.

"Fuck you all. Matthew, I destroyed your rugby team." Arthur added.

Matthew's face turned red. "Shut up!" He returned, embarrassed.

The entire car with the exception of Alfred burst into an argument storm. Matthew ranting about his team's, Arthur boasting about his success over the years, Francis critiquing them both. Words were spat around, and while they were mean, no one meant them. Meanwhile, Alfred aggressively suggested that he would turn this car around.

They arrived at the beach with no physical casualties, only bruised esteems. Alfred was the first to step out of the car, sprinting as fast as he could to kick up sand. Francis was second, strolling out, already lathering himself in tanning lotion. Water proof, mind you. Arthur wearily sighed and followed after, grabbing the beach bag full of items and snacks. Matthew updated his twitter status, regarding the olympics, and was out the door last.

Francis laid on the beach while Arthur helped Alfred with a sand castle and Matthew swam laps. He couldn't help but glance around and view the scenery. They were at Alburg Dunes State Park. The sand was thick, but surprisingly plush. A lone tree sat in the middle of the beach, grass growing around it. He supposed it could be a metaphor. Independence, he mused. When alone keep standing, other people unlike those you're away from will gather around you. The philosophical thoughts were plaguing his mind lately. Maybe the crashing of the world left him with the realization that there wasn't much time left to inquire and think deeper of such simple things. That thought itself was deep.

The sea in front of him was a crystal blue to the grazing eye, but once examined further by the eye of intrigue, it could be seen as clear and developing into a navy with the simple explanation of the waters depths. It was a beautiful contrast to the endless sky above. The color of purity, and safety. Wasn't the world strange? So close to a shitshow, but if you closed your eyes it would pause for just a moment. To immerse yourself in your surroundings, to accept the authentic beauty of such a place, all of this allowed one to disappear. To dissipate. The world's pressure's gone for just a moment. Francis observed such things, to rid of the lingering thoughts of the demise of not the world, but those of the world. Would Gilbert dissipate, not temporarily, but forever? How would one recover from such a loss? It was with this that he let himself take in Alfred's lands, to push hurtful ideas from his brain.

"Isn't it nice!?" Alfred shouted to Matthew, who didn't take notice. The castle was in fact rather pathetic. But Alfred never had castle's in his land, so Francis wasn't surprised at this.

He brushed himself off and approached Alfred, "Where did _Angleterre_ go?"

"Worried about your boyfriend?" He teased, eyes still trained on his 'masterpiece'.

"Not really no."

Alfred looked up. "You aren't denying your love for each other? I knew it! I always knew!"

Francis pursed his lips. "Alfred you're aware you've made out with all three of us, correct?" Alfred nodded, about to speak. "So have I." Francis told him. "If he's my boyfriend, what does that make him to you?"

Alfred frowned. "I never thought about that. Huh."

Francis sighed. "As enlightening as this conversation must be, I'm going to have to re-ask my question. Where is Arthur?"

Alfred's eyes lit up with registration. Francis was getting somewhere, at least. "He's fetching water, over there-" He stopped. "Huh, I could've swore he was just here." He scratched his head in confusion. "Where did he- oh no. Not again."

"What?" Francis asked.

"When I was a kid, whenever Iggy and I were by the water, I'd ask him how long he could hold his breath. Being a pirate and all, he would jump in when I wasn't looking. Then I'd have to find him. The whole thing was to prove he could hold his breath… Goddamn. I don't wanna go searching for him, I wanna add a moat to my castle."

Francis glanced disapprovingly down at the _sad_ sandcastle. Not even a moat could fix that thing. Alfred sent him puppy eyes, and Francis disregarded them for a couple moments. Internally ranting about bad castles was not an easy thing, after all. After he calculated what it was that Alfred was staring at him about, he voiced his reluctance. "No way, I'm not going after him."

"But why?" Alfred groaned. "I've gotta get water for my moat, and Arthur took my bucket. I have to use my hands."

Francis didn't look convinced. "All the more reason to search for him yourself."

"I'll assist you in a splash war. It'll be like the Revolutionary War all over again." He informed him. "You and me against Arthur and Mattie."

Francis pondered this for a moment, disregarding the fact that Matthew wasn't _really_ a part of the Revolution. In fact he was more of a person caught in the crossfire. He shook his head, thinking further about Alfred's deal… It would be fun "Let's search for him together." He offered. Alfred whined, but agreed. "Perfect."

Alfred and Francis jogged in Alfred's case, and Francis strolled, towards the water. Alfred urging him the entire way. "I wonder where Mattie is?"

Behind a booey, Arthur and Matthew conspired. "They'll never see us coming." Arthur told him. Complete and utter confidence in their abilities. "Just an ambush. Think of it like a war."

"You mean like Alfred's war of Independence?"

That struck a nerve, and Arthur struggled not to let it show. "I… Sure Matthew. Sure." Matthew cringed at his own choice of words. _Stupid, stupid._ He scolded himself. He and Arthur had just made up. "Follow my instructions."

Alfred let his eyes scan the gleaming waters, and tried to avoid the glare of the hot sun. He wasn't upset about it, that was for sure. Just a tad bit frustrated that it was skewing his vision. All of the water he'd transferred to his moat was probably drying up. He felt a pout sit on his lips, and wished Francis would be the only one doing this. He had a damn sandcastle to complete.

"Alfred, help!" Matthew shouted, pretending to thrash. No one else but the four were on this section of the beach, and no one noticed. Except for Alfred.

Alfred's hero instincts kicked in. He went on autopilot, mission save Matthew commence. He swam out with a furious speed, and even Arthur was impressed. "I'm coming Mattie!"

Francis snorted, not worried. "Coming, honhonhon~" At the sick words, what he predicted to occur, happened.

Arthur glared and spoke. "You're sickening! Pervert! Matthew could be hurt."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Matthew's not a moron, he knows how to swim."

Arthur stared. "You caught on to my plan." Eyes never faltering Arthur changed stances. "You know what this means."

"This. Means. War!" Francis screamed with excitement. He loved this game he played with Arthur. It was full of fury and rivalry. Competition, who was better? Who, even after all the time that would pass them by, was the best? At the same time it was _real._ The two had gone to more wars than he could count. It was brilliant, exhilarating. He couldn't live without this sick feeling, he was addicted. He need Arthur's companionship in his life. It could never be love, but he could never lose this.

Matthew and Alfred had figured out that the game of splashing had only begun, and their tight embrace of panic was released. Alfred's kind eyes turned playful. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Mattie!"

"Fight me!" Matthew returned, and they threw different spouts of water at one another. Matthew using his strong legs to kick up a storm, and Alfred his muscled arms to splash traditionally. However with both of their strength, the scene could look like a tsunami war.

Matthew and Alfred dived towards their allies, and threw more waves at each other. "Eat this, bitch!" Alfred hollered, and pushed a wave into Arthur's- wide open from laughing- mouth.

Arthur coughed, but didn't let himself be deterred. "I was a pirate, Alfred! You don't stand a chance!"

Francis swooped in while Arthur was too caught up in dialogue and nearly enveloped his entire body with the sea. "Now's your chance Alfred!" Alfred swam to grab Arthur, but Matthew intervened.

"Not so fast!" He exclaimed, jumping into Alfred's arms knocking him down. Matthew straddled him. "You're going to have to go through me first!"

Alfred smirked, and brought his lips to Matthew's ear. "Do you know what they call this?" He asked, his voice dropped seductively. Matthew whimpered. "A distraction!" He pushed Matthew off, and sprinted out of his reach.

"That's cheating!" Matthew called after him, but Alfred just laughed as he switched places with Francis. "Avenge me, Arthur!"

"If he lives to tell the tale!" Alfred shouted back cockily. "Haha!" He seized Arthur up into his arms. "Tickle war, commence!"

"Hell no! You bloody wanker, unhand me!" Alfred's fingers danced across his body, and Arthur struggled not to laugh. "Release me, you beast!" Arthur protested, his giggles making his plead seem irrelevant.

The day was perfect, as perfect as one could get. Francis was right after all. Happiness was found through a burdenless time. Very uncommon, but in the right setting with the right people, it was possible. It was joy. Pure, unadulterated joy. The world presented this in miniscule doses. But Francis would cherish every moment he could get of it. Every second he could spend with these three made life worth living.

"I love you guys!" Alfred stated cheerfully as they walked back to the car. "In all honesty… I never thought I would have this as a kid."

"What?" Arthur inquired.

"Well, I wasn't any _good._ And you and I weren't anything to each other. I thought you hated me. That's not true, I knew you hated me. Why else would you burn my capital to the ground?" He laughed albeit, sadly. "And when Mattie didn't join my conquest, I was a little heartbroken." He said. "Or when I couldn't pay back Francis."

"What're you saying?"

Alfred smiled. "I'm saying… The world was bad back then. No matter what era in history we go to, something unpleasant will happen. That I know. But I know, we're a family. A dysfunctional family, ones that kiss sometimes." He added with a chuckle. "And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Matthew slid hand into the center. "What are we called?"

"The FACE family." Alfred moved his hand to cover Matthew's.

"What are we called?" Francis prompted, placing his hand over Alfred's.

Arthur sighed with a fond smile on his face. "The FACE family." He put his hand on top of Francis'. Everyone's hands locked, and an unspoken bond travelled between them. Through hell or high water, they were the FACE family. They were a team.

That night in the motel, Alfred's smile hadn't faded. He kept the blinds open, and watched as the stars twinkled in the sky. He felt his mouth ache with the force that he applied to his grin, but he couldn't cause it to disappear.

Arthur plopped down beside him. "Alfred, about your capital, all those years ago…"

Alfred placed his hand over Arthur's, clasping it in his own. "Arthur, I won't lie. I hated you then. But over time, I learned that holding that grudge, I would gain nothing." Arthur couldn't help but notice his hand fit like it was meant to be there. His heart warmed.

"I lov-" He stopped himself. "I'm glad. Come now, let's eat." Alfred let himself be led by Arthur, together still hand in hand.

At the table, they were eating pancakes. Courtesy of Matthew. "Alfred, it's strange. Everyone up here likes maple items. It's nice." He gestured to the bottle. "They have more than 2,000 maple product producers. That's crazy!"

Alfred shrugged. "You're not the only one in the world to like maple. You should meet my state, she's just like Jacob." He paused, lost in thought. "Guys! Would you believe it? I didn't get to finish my sandcastle!" He sighed dreamily. "It was so good, so much potential."

Arthur cringed, and Francis' face gave off the, 'looks into camera like I'm on the office' impression. "Alfred, I don't want to be rude." He braced himself. "It wasn't that good…"

"No way! Shhh! No negativity in my life! I will have none of it!" He screeched, fingers plugging his ears as he violently shook his head. Arthur shot Francis an annoyed look, who just rolls his shoulders noncommittally. "The only thing I wanna hear is nice things! Don't kill the vibe Frenchie!"

"I thought it was great." Matthew tried.

Francis scoffed into his drink. "That's because you didn't see it."

Arthur tried to contain his laughter, he really did.

"Aw, come on Arthur! Whose side are you on?" Alfred whined.

"Alfred, you know I'm not often in agreeance with this frog." He countered. "But if you're castle is bad enough to make me do so, it must truly be awful." With that logic, Alfred was stumped.

Matthew swiveled his chair out of his way in a practiced motion to grab some more pancakes off of the counter. He'd originally intended to eat them in bed, but was chased out of the room when he brought out the syrup. He plopped back down, and downed a… was that a _shot?_ Of Maple syrup.

Alfred snickered. "You want some pancakes with that syrup?" He joked.

Matthew didn't get the joke for a moment. "Har de har, har." He ignored his teasing as he continued his usual pancake rituals. "Who's the most beautiful pancake in the world?" He would whisper before eating the pure fluff. "Mmm."

Francis looked low key disgusted. "Time for bed."

Arthur couldn't agree more, and stumbled after hitting his knees to hard on the table in a rush to get to bed.

Alfred's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What's the rush Iggy?"

Arthur who was already in bed, sighed. "I… It's nothing."

Alfred bridled at being brushed off yet again. Twice in one day, he made an observation to his friends wellbeings, and each time he was ignored. He wanted to be the hero, and while he understood privacy this was ridiculous. Hadn't they just established that they were a family? Hadn't Alfred just poured out his heart, regarding his fears as a child?

He snapped. "I can't take it!" His bostonian accent present. "I'm done, we just discussed this. If you wanna keep sec'ets, that's fine. But when you swea' that we' family, and you ain't doin' nothin' to prove it, you' scum." He hated that his accent made him so hard to decipher. He sighed, and tried to regain his usual voice. "Listen guys, I'm just saying that we're a team. Don't hide things from me!"

Arthur's mouth hung open. "I'm sorry Alfred." He exhaled slowly. "I just wanted to go to bed fast, because I was afraid that if I didn't end today here, I wouldn't be able to cherish today's purity in my brain forever. I didn't want anything to happen." He shook his head. "I always do this, I always mess it up." He didn't want to cry. Not after how perfect today had been.

Alfred felt a bit guilty, but he wasn't really to blame. If everyone would just be honest with him, he wouldn't have to scold them. He treaded over lightly, cautiously. He placed himself on to the bed next to him. "I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Your accent faded." Matthew stated.

Alfred whipped to face him. "My what?"

"It's gone. You got rid of it during your next few phrases. You must have wanted us to understand you better. You wanted so badly you changed you accent." Matthew told him, a fond smile on his face.

Alfred frowned, before reaching his hand up to touch his lips. Matthew was right, Alfred cared so much about getting his message through that he eliminated his usual accent during these situations. "I… I did." He grinned. "I did Mattie!"

Francis stared. He turned his gaze to Arthur. They both shared a common thought. And it wasn't a happy one. As it appeared, Alfred was overwhelmed with emotions at all times. After all, his entire country was against itself. Always divided. And when Alfred wanted to be, he could be lovely. He was charming, and he was empathetic. But he could also be cruel. Arthur told Francis about it that morning, when they were the only one's awake. That Alfred was hard, and Alfred was cold. Francis and Arthur didn't want to confide in Alfred for the sole purpose of his unpredictable actions. Yet at the same time, he was so caring, and wanted good so much that it hurt Francis and Arthur both to avoid his eyes and not trust him with their emotions.

Alfred could faintly understand this. Not the fact that he, well he almost had a split personality. Alfred made no note of this. How could he? After all, the insane thought they were quite rational. No, he just knew that he wasn't the brightest. And that was why it hurt so much when they rejected to inform him of their issues. He felt useless, and weak. He strived to be a hero, and when that right was denied to him, he hated himself.

Matthew chewed his lip. How could someone be so sad, but so happy? The only way to explain it would be with such simple words. Alfred was sad. Alone, and afraid. Matthew knew there were other words that did the same job, but looked better. Like solitary, and frightened. But it was alone and afraid that state it as it should be. Alfred would smile, and Matthew felt his chest swell. Be it pain, he didn't know.

"You did it Alfred. You really did." Matthew was almost sure he understood why it mattered. It demonstrated control. It proved that Alfred was able to handle himself, that he could be mature. That he could understand. And that was all Alfred craved. Was for people to accept him, and to see him as even mildly intelligent. His accent control, his passion, his words, they showed he had a grasp. And that he was bright.

Alfred smiled. "See, I like this guys."

Francis sighed. All that Alfred wanted to do was display sanity. Show that he could be of help. Francis ran a tired hand through disheveled hair. "Yes, and Alfred, thank you."

Alfred quirked his head. "What for?"

"This trip. It's doing revels for the mind, and wonders for my skin."

Alfred tipped his head back and let out a throaty laugh. "Ah man."

Arthur blew air out his nose, still not sure what to do. Alfred was like a mythical creature. He thought, everyone thought, they knew so much about him. Yet here they were learning more about him in a single night than they ever would have before. As strange as the simile was, Alfred was like a onion. You peel off layer after layer, and each one makes you cry.

"I suppose it's time to go to bed." Arthur decided.

Matthew nodded in confirmation. "I agree, eh."

Alfred dived onto the bed that Francis was sprawled out on. "Sweet," He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we resolved that guys."

Arthur couldn't agree. He didn't feel resolved, if anything he felt more tense. He made a mistake, and he hurt Alfred. But Alfred terrified him. Alfred's ideas, his goals, his personality. He was confused, lost, upset. He loved Alfred, but it appeared he knew nothing.

He let himself collapse onto the heap of white blankets. They had an ugly yellow tint to them, matching the floor. He let his eyes drift to the headboard, it was covered in splinters and Arthur made a note to avoid touching it. Matthew lay beside him, motionless watching the ceiling. Arthur tried to find what he was looking at, what captured his mind so strongly. He wondered if he would fall into that type of trance. One that would lull him to sleep.

Matthew wasn't anywhere near sleep. He had questions spiralling through his mind. After everything that was fixed with Arthur, he couldn't help but question the nature of their relationship. Arthur still ruled his country, but was there love? Did Matthew even love Arthur? He couldn't decide, and allowed his thoughts to spiral into a whole new topic. What was Alfred doing right now? And Francis? And did he just a hear a moan? … He supposed he did. There was no way he would be sleeping tonight.

Alfred attacked Francis' neck as soon as the lights were off. He pinned his hands over his head, fingers gripping the wrists so hard Francis was certain it would leave bruises. Alfred's tongue worked magic, wandering Francis' neck body, chewing on his ear lobe. Francis moaned, and Alfred brought his fingers up to run under his shirt. "Do you like that?" He whispered, his hot breath kissing the shell of his ear.

"God, yes, Alfred…"

Alfred nodded in satisfaction, trying to rid his mind of his inner turmoil. How did he feel about Francis? Did Francis even like him? Did Francis trust him? His mind moved to Arthur accidentally, wondering the same about Arthur. He growled in frustration and thrusted his hips against the nation beneath him, biting down on his throat, just barely grazing the jugular.

Francis could hear himself panting, his legs spread in anticipation. He hated himself at this moment, but he knew Alfred was lost in his own head, and in this instance Francis would allow him to what he pleased.

The scene was lewd, it was sickening. They weren't even more than two yards away from their friends. Alfred couldn't bring himself to regret it, his thoughts of anger clouding his rationality. Francis knew exactly what he was doing, he wanted to regret it, so badly. But with the way Alfred's fingers inched lower, and swirled on his milky skin, Francis couldn't bring himself to protest. Alfred would hiss out words of twisted pleasure, and Francis would lean into the touch. It was messed up, it was a mistake, but if so, Francis would take pleasure in making one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

Francis yawned, but noticed he wasn't the first awake. Arthur was in the 'kitchen' portion of the motel room. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the table, and his eyes rested on the figure beside , rested wouldn't be the word. Anxiously watched, would be more like it. But Arthur didn't seem to be aware of it.

Francis hadn't noticed before, but the shower was in occupation. Matthew was no longer in his bed. Francis decided that if Arthur looked like this, Matthew couldn't be far behind. He couldn't help but assume it was because of his and Alfred's… intimate actions last night.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes snapped up to meet his eyes. "What?" He bit back. Looking closer, Francis wondered if he could make out tear stains under his eyes. With sadness, Francis wondered what happened to their beach yesterday? It was paradise, they were safe for just a day. Not even, apparently.

"Just wondering when you woke." Francis answered, keeping his frustration out of his voice. For one in his life he didn't want to bicker with Arthur.

Arthur's nostrils flared, and he turned to see the clock. "Six hours ago."

"We went to bed six hours ago." Francis pointed out, and Arthur didn't even blink.

"It appeared that you didn't either." He returned blatantly ignoring the 'we', and let his eyes relocate to Alfred's sleeping form. It was a comforting sight. The weight of the world was no longer on Alfred, and he looked peaceful.

Francis glanced back at Arthur, his words not inaccurate, but stabbed with accusation. "Arthur…" He muttered, not entirely sure what to say.

"Don't pity me frog. Wake up Alfred, I imagine he wants us to get an early start."

Francis wanted to say something, but argued against his own brain. He went to nudge his sleeping friend, and noticed that the was quivering. He brushed back Alfred's bangs, and he could see tears were streaming down his face. "Alfred?"

"Stop, stop it!" He pleaded, his voice nothing more than a dull whisper.

Arthur looked over in confusion.

"Please," Alfred begged, beginning to thrash. "Stop fighting each other!" Arthur stood from his old creaky wooden chair, hurrying over to the nation. Matthew stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, but Francis didn't notice it. Too focused on Alfred. "We're a country of acceptance… That's all I wanted."

"Alfred, wake up." Francis urged.

Alfred couldn't hear him. "You're gonna get hurt, leave each other alone! Race shouldn't mean anything, we're all human." Matthew threw on a pair of shorts he wore for hockey, and raced over to his friend.

"Alfie, wake up…" He said, shaking him. "Please Alfred."

Alfred didn't react. "You're scaring them, leave it alone!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulders, and rested his head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Racing, Alfred was having a panic attack. The hate of the world, the discrimination ever present in his nation to this day was worsening, and so was his optimism. "Wake up, Alfred." He breathed. "AMERICA, wake up!"

Alfred gasped, sitting up. His arms wrapped around Arthur. "They were fighting again… Why do they fight? Why do they always fight?" He shook his head sadly. "Don't they understand what I intended, I want equality. Don't they know what this meant?" He lifted his shirt, and pulled down his shorts low enough to reveal an ugly jagged scar. It went right across his body, and around the back too.

"Alfred, what is that?" Francis inquired.

Arthur answered for him. "When Alfred fought himself, he quite literally tore himself apart."

Matthew chewed his lip, eyes welling with tears. "Alfred." He enveloped Alfred in a hug, and Arthur by default of position.

Francis smiled, and dived onto the pile of nations. Alfred let out a weak laugh. Everyone held onto each other, and at hearing Alfred's newfound happiness, they dissolved into laughter. What they were laughing about, no one was quite sure. Alfred was too overwhelmed with the prospect of family to care. All four ended up crying, smiles on their faces.

Francis and Arthur shared a look. Alfred was broken. But he couldn't help it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to him, perhaps he would even understand their struggles.

"We should probably get ready to go." He smiled.

The four prepared themselves for the day, Arthur checking the clock and viewing that it was 8. They had shared an embrace for around an hour. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes were just a little less noticeable now.

The car ride was a disaster. Alfred was irritably shouting out the window. "FORD FOCUS LESS ON YOUR DIVORCE AND MORE ABOUT THE ROAD." And, "NISSAN PATHFINDER- YOUR DAMN LICENSE." The entire affair got more than a few heads turned, and middle fingers sent their way. Regardless, they arrived to their next location without crashing, and that was all they could ask for.

"What are we doing here"

Alfred grinned. "Meeting someone."

At the words, appeared a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. Her side bangs curled as they framed her large hazel eyes. She had beautiful lips and a clear complexion. Was Francis drooling? Absolutely. She approached them, a small smile gracing her gorgeous features. "I'm Vermont, or I suppose Ava, Ava Johnson."

Francis dropped to his knees. "A suggestion, you, me, marriage."

Matthew rolled his eyes, unable to contain his jealousy. He shook it off, Francis was _always_ flirty, and he and Francis weren't anything. He'd proved that last night with Alfred. Matthew wanted to be mad at Alfred, but Alfred had no idea of the nature of their relationship, and he wasn't to blame.

She shoved him, not aware of her strength, and knocked him off his feet. "I'm so sorry, I uh-"

"I need a bandaid." He said suddenly.

"I'd think so, I didn't mean to…"

His grin became cat like. "Do you know why?"

She furrowed her brow. "No?"

"Because I've fallen for you."

Alfred sighed. "Should've seen that coming." He told her.

Arthur snickered, having heard the pickup line from Francis' mouth before. Himself included. "Saw it from a mile away."

At his voice she turned, her body stiffened momentarily. Why on earth did Alfred bring him to such a place, when he knew what it meant? She exhaled sharply, shaking her sudden freak out off. "Ah, Mr. Kirkland, I never thought I'd see you in this location again."

Arthur cocked his head. "Whatever do you mea-" His eyes scanned the perimeter, and understood what Vermont was referring to. They were at a monument, the Battle of Bennington.

Canadian's were present at this battle, she noted. And looked at Matthew. He seemed to recognize the location. "Matthew, a pleasure to see you." She offered. They had both thrown a few punches at one another during the war. She didn't regret it, but it certainly made things awkward.

"Alfred, may I speak to you?" She asked charmingly, blinking her eyes rapidly.

Alfred looked a bit shocked but agreed. "Yeah, of course."

Her face didn't change. "Alone."

She didn't wait for his answer, and dragged him out of the view of his companions. As soon as they were in the clear, she brought her hand up to his face and promptly slapped him. Not waiting for him to speak, she began. "You moron!"

Alfred frowned. "Ow, what did I do?"

"You brought them to a battle sight? About a war they participated in?" She ran a frustrated hand through her bangs. "Idiot, idiot, idiot. Alfred, I've known you for a long time. And this is plain stupidity!"

Alfred bit his lip. "Why?"

"If you were to do anything like this, at least make it dramatic! Otherwise it just seems heartless. This was a battle, but certainly not the worst. This was pointless. Now young man," She slapped four tickets into his chest. "You will be going to Hildene, whether you like it or not. And you will be an accodamable and considerate host for the rest of your trip. Are we clear?"

He let his head hang. She was so much like a mom in some ways. "Yes… Mother."

"Oi!"

The regrouping process was decent. Arthur a tad bit jealous, Matthew hella confused, Francis turned on, and Ava ready to go. She blew them all a kiss, ignored Francis' purring, and told Alfred to call her. Much to Arthur's displeasure. Though, he had no context, so his anger was irrational and childish.

"Get in the car kids, we're going to Manchester!"

For once, no one argued in the car. Kidding, of course they did. The Olympics were back and at full discussion. Alfred and Arthur were bragging, but when Arthur got out of line, Alfred would kindly remind him that Alfred had practically twice as many. Francis was in seventh, and only threw in occasional comments. Matthew kept his mouth shut, being in twentieth. Alfred just pat him on the back.

"We can't all be as good as me." Alfred would say, as if it were actually a consoling comment. He was insensitive as usual, but Francis and Arthur made eye contact, and relished that the idiotic nation was trying.

Matthew just chuckled awkwardly, "Thanks, Al…"

"Man, 121 medals. It feels nice." He stretched. "Hey Arthur, your matching bag idea, stupid as hell. Haha!" He snorted in his laughter, and everyone but Arthur joined in, because realistically it was pretty hilarious. "Ah man, all three of your added together is only ten more than my own numbers."

"This is why no one likes you, Alfred." Arthur chastised.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not a… pompous, churlish, unmagnanimous, scone-eating, tea-sipping, jerkface."

"Went from a ten to a two, _real_ fast." Francis told him, shaking his head about the insults.

"Damn."

Matthew shook his head. "Can't all be winners."

They arrived at the large home. It was a well manicured, pristine grey mansion with dark sea green shutters, and white accents accompanying it. The shrubs cut immaculately, with slick precision. Little bricks framed by tamed green grass led to the entrance. Flowers of an assortment of all colors present, ranging from eye catching pinks, to delicate lavenders.

Alfred released a sigh at the looks of amazement on the faces of his companions. They seemed to be in awe of the wonderful home. Francis with a flushed face, and observant eyes. Matthew with a small smile, bashfulness shown. And Arthur a bit bug eyed, mouth wide in amazement. Alfred was good friends with his old friend Robert. They grew up together, after all Alfred was a teenager during the Civil War. When he quite literally tore himself apart.

"This was Robert Lincoln's summer home. He always liked Vermont. He was the eldest son of Mr. Abraham Lincoln. Robert… passed away in '26. I miss him." Alfred told them, eyes averted glistening with tears.

"Oh, Alfred…" Arthur began.

Alfred interrupted him, smiling. He shouldn't be sad. Humans weren't immortal, and he could never have a _true_ human friend. While it hurt, he should be glad that Robert died peacefully. Alfred couldn't help thinking bitterly that immortality was a curse, and that being a personification was a punishment in more ways than it was an honor.

"Let's check out the back, and later we can check out the interior, yeah?"

Matthew smiled. "Yes, that would be wonderful Alfred. Take your time." Matthew slid his hand into Alfred's. "We all understand that being immortal isn't easy."

Francis' eyes lingered on a set of flowers, understanding Alfred's pain. "You'll see him again, Alfred. Only, it won't be him."

Alfred frowned. "What?"

"I saw Joan, only, now she is Lisa. And knows nothing of what she's done. It's beautiful, and yet it fills my heart with sorrow. You'll see Robert, only next time, it will be John. Or maybe Rick." He put an arm around Alfred's shoulder. "It's a gorgeous cycle, _non_?"

Alfred chewed his lip, trying to avoid letting tears spill. "Yeah, it really is."

Arthur added his input. "And even in immortality, we all have each other. Not even just us, the other nations."

Alfred and Francis both laughed sadly. Alfred thinking that no one liked him, everyone was so mean. Brushing off his ideas, telling him off, and pushing him aside like an idiot. Francis knowing that Gilbert wouldn't last forever, and he and Antonio would be left without their best friend.

Alfred and Francis chose not to voice their insecurities. "We do." They said together, and the tour was continued.

The back was just as, if not more beautiful than the front.

It was a bit more open, the grass all the same shade of perfect but standard green. More shrubs sectioning off four different locations of said. Flowers in the middle. Now the colors viewable even included sunny yellows and whimsical cream. A petite wall of stones bordered off the valley below, where infinite clusters of trees resided. Their leaves dappled, undescribable of certain color as the sun beamed down on them. The scene was gorgeous. Pure, Alfred mused. He felt as though this location was one he could view as untainted.

"Jeez, if I were to marry I'd wish it were here, eh." Matthew broke the silence, eyes scanning the perimeter.

Alfred allowed his hearty laugh to ring out. "It's possible."

"What's the inside like?" Arthur asked, genuine curiosity laced in his voice. He tried to make it seem otherwise. "I mean, I'm sure it's normal but-"

Alfred wasn't paying attention. "Oh yes, Robert _loved_ astronomy. I promised him I'd get to the moon for him! And I did!"

Matthew walked closer and slid his hand into Alfred's. Matthew wasn't sure why he was doing it. He most certainly loved Alfred. And when Alfred's attention was solely on him, Matthew was elated that he was more important, or at least felt so, than everyone else. But another part of him craved Francis to see that he was also capable of getting with someone. It was selfish, but at the same time, it was great.

Francis didn't seem to notice, busy watching Arthur's blush. Arthur and him had known each other for a very long time. They'd had their fair share of war, and Arthur and him didn't always get along, but Francis loved Arthur. Mostly platonically, and sometimes sexually, but he wasn't sure romantically. Either way, if Alfred and Matthew were to hold hands, would it not be wrong for Francis to do the same? With that thought in mind, he slid his fingers into Arthur's.

"Man," Alfred said, sighing in euphoria, after his explanation. "Let's head in, and after we're done, we can head back to the hotel."

"Splendid idea, _mon ami._ " Francis assured, and the four set up looking like couples.

"Damn, Vermont went fast." Alfred groaned.

"I only wonder what the next state holds." Arthur muttered.

Matthew paused. "What if we like… ran into someone? Ew, socialization."

Francis scowled. "What the fuck is this then?" He asked, but his voice held no malice. The group burst into laughter.

"What state is next Alfred?"

Alfred smirked, "Massachusetts, here we come!"

 **A/N: 3/50! Yet again, I apologize, I've never been to Vermont, so I do not know too much about it. I only have what research I could scrounge up. Once again, sorry if anything is inaccurate.**


End file.
